weekend Fling
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Edward y Bella eran amigos y compañeros de trabajo en una agencia de relaciones públicas. Cuando sus respectivas parejas los abandonaron decidieron ayudarse a superarlo, así que, tras ganar un fin de semana en una estación de esquí en Colorado, no dudaron en ir juntos. Summary completo en el interior.
1. Prólogo

Esta novela pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson. Traducción de Laura González de Rivera Outomuro

Yo solo la adapté con los personajes de Twilight.

* * *

**Argumento**

Edward y Bella eran amigos y compañeros de trabajo en una agencia de relaciones públicas en Los Ángeles desde hacía tres años. Cuando sus respectivas parejas los abandonaron decidieron ayudarse a superarlo, así que, tras ganar un fin de semana en una estación de esquí en Colorado, no dudaron en ir juntos. Pensando que eran pareja, los dueños del resort les designaron la cabaña más íntima y especial del complejo turístico. Y, aunque Edward y Bella se repetían que un romance entre dos buenos amigos no era más que un tópico… terminaron compartiendo vacaciones ¡y cama!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Bella Swan apuro su cerveza y dejo la jarra de un golpe sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo van a escribir poesía dos personas que acaban de ser abandonadas? —preguntó, mirando a su mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, el genio que los había metido en eso.

—Cuentan con nosotros para que contribuyamos en algo. Creo que necesitamos más cerveza —dijo Edward y llamó a la camarera—. Aunque igual prefieres irte. Puede que este no sea el mejor lugar.

—Pero a mí me gusta —repuso Bella y miro a su alrededor dentro de aquel acogedor bar de Los Angeles, donde Edward, ella y sus respectivas ex parejas habían estado reuniéndose los viernes—. No es justo que renunciemos a nuestro bar favorito, encima.

—Es culpa mía. Debería haber dicho que no estábamos preparados.

—Es tu culpa, claro, pero supongo que podemos arriesgarnos a parecer unos patéticos perdedores enfrente de todo el mundo. Si los demás están escribiendo sonetos de amor para este concurso, nosotros también debemos hacerlo. Léeme tus dos primeros versos de nuevo. Quizá así me inspire.

Edward dejo su cerveza y tomo su cuaderno de notas.

—«Me encantan tus ojos, son como el océano profundo cuando los rayos de sol bailan sobre las olas, lanzando destellos de estrella» —leyó él.

Bella lo miro con compasión, a pesar de que sabía que a Edward no le gustaba recibir la compasión de los demás. Pero ella no pudo evitarlo. Era un buen tipo que había sido cegado por una mala mujer, pensó.

—No está mal. ¿Estabas pensando en Jessica?

—No. Estaba pensando en la cerdita Peggy.

—Ya. La cerdita Peggy tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

—Sí, es cierto. Así que tienes que encontrar algo que rime con «profundo» y con «estrella». No debería ser difícil.

—Acepto el reto —dijo Bella y escribió a gran velocidad en la libreta. Luego, leyó en voz alta—. «Tus labios son jugosos como un montón de basura hediondo. Contempla a la rata que ha encontrado lo que su corazón anhela».

Edward se río y Bella también. Sin duda, por la cerveza que se habían bebido y por la situación en que se encontraban, estaban empezando a ponerse ocurrentes. Para empezar, sus parejas los habían dejado el uno por el otro. En cierto modo, Edward y ella habían servido de celestinos para Jessica y Mike.

Al borde del desastre, la agencia de publicidad para la que trabajaban, Innovaciones, había perdido la oportunidad de ser contratada para la promoción de un complejo turístico de lujo de esquí en Colorado. Sus archirivales de Los Angeles, la agencia A-List, les habían ganado el contrato.

Cuando el complejo turístico había anunciado un concurso promocional de sonetos amorosos, cuyo premio eran unas vacaciones de dos días para dos en el fin de semana inaugural, el equipo de Innovaciones se había propuesto participar para, al menos, ganar uno de los tres viajes que se sorteaban. Contaban con Edward y Bella, el dúo creativo de la agencia, para que escribieran uno de los poemas. A pesar de sus recientes rupturas, Edward y Bella se sentían obligados a intentarlo, por una cuestión de honor.

Era una situación bastante graciosa, por cierto. Bella no podía parar de reír y, entonces, empezó a tener hipo.

—No te atragantes —dijo Edward, dejó la cerveza y siguió escribiendo.

—El humor negro está empezando a gustarme.

—Entonces, te gustara esto —señaló Edward y siguió escribiendo.

—Déjame ver —pidió Bella e intento arrebatarle el cuaderno.

Edward lo aparto de su alcance, puso el último punto con fuerza y comenzó a leer.

—«Eres tan dulce que me gustaría ser un gran mosquito y aterrizar sobre tu pecho. Hundiría mi afilada trompa en ti y te chuparía toda tu lascivia».

Bella lo jaleó contenta.

—Eh, espera, ¡creo que se me está despertando la inspiración! —dijo ella y escribió dos líneas más a toda prisa—. «Me encanta pasarte los dedos por el pelo, que te cae sobre los hombros como una cascada de aceite de coche —escribió y le paso el bolígrafo a Edward—. Te toca.

Edward apretó los labios y miro al techo un momento.

—Bien, ya lo tengo —dijo y leyó al mismo tiempo que escribía—. «Dices que tienes manchas en la piel. No me importa. Me encanta tu nariz. Incluso me encanta ese forúnculo».

—Brillante. Ahora nos falta el gran final. Los dos últimos versos tienen que rimar.

Edward esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa, que le marco un hoyuelo en la mejilla.

—Yo haré el primero.

Bella tuvo que admitir que Edward tenía un hoyuelo muy atractivo. Su cabello entre castaño y rojizo, sus ojos verde esmeralda tampoco estaban mal, sobre todo en ese momento, cuando él estaba presentable. Pero ella sabía que Edward podía tener muy mal aspecto cuando se acercaba la fecha de entrega de un trabajo.

En los tres años que llevaban trabajando juntos en Innovaciones, se habían visto el uno al otro en sus peores momentos, recordó Bella. Una campaña publicitaria significaba, a menudo, pasarse noches sin dormir, lo que provocaba un uso abundante de palabrotas y una mala higiene. Tras unas cuantas sesiones de aquellas, no se había hecho ningunas ilusiones con Edward Cullen.

Y dudaba que Edward se hubiera hecho ilusiones con ella. Bella reconocía que podía ser bastante desagradable cuando iban contrarreloj en el trabajo. En una ocasión memorable, ella lo había amenazado con tirarle la pantalla del ordenador encima, también lo había empapado con agua un par de veces, a propósito, y una vez con un café moca del Starbucks.

Sin embargo, habían superado los momentos difíciles y seguían siendo amigos, algo que significaba mucho para Bella. Sobre todo, había apreciado la amistad de Edward durante el último mes, cuando habían descubierto que, tras tener que trabajar varias noches seguidas, Jessica y Mike se habían entretenido jugando al escondite juntos. La sesión de lluvia de ideas de esa noche estaba resultando, contra todo pronóstico, bastante divertida, pensó Bella.

—Bueno, ¿qué has escrito?

—«Me has enseñado, cariño, que no soy homosexual» —recito Edward con picardía.

Bella rompió a reír de nuevo. Nadie era menos homosexual que Edward, lo que hacía que el verso fuera aún más gracioso. De inmediato, se le ocurrió el siguiente verso. En lo creativa Edward y ella siempre habían estado en sintonía.

—«Así que se mi amor hasta que nos pudramos por igual».

—Sí —dijo él sonriendo—. Esto sí que es un poema —observo y sirvió cerveza para los dos—. Ya lo tenemos.

Bella agarro su vaso.

—No podemos enviar eso al concurso.

—¿Por qué diablos no? Cumple la métrica. Tiene el número exacto de versos. Es un soneto shakesperiano en toda regla.

Bella levanto el vaso en señal de brindis.

—Tienes razón. Hemos cumplido todos los requisitos. Por nosotros.

—Por nosotros —dijo él, brindando—. Ten en cuenta que solo estamos haciendo esto para que nadie nos acuse de escaquearnos. No tenemos la pretensión de ganar.

Bella lo miro a los ojos. Eran unos ojos muy bonitos, pensó ella.

—Tienes razón. Sería ridículo que el viaje lo ganáramos nosotros.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Edward miro a Bella, sentada frente a él en la limusina que los llevaba por la carretera nevada al resort Permiso de Fin de Semana.

—No puedo creer que ganáramos con ese soneto malo y sin sentido.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que iban a encontrarlo «deliciosamente chiflado»?

Bella había estado en la peluquería y se había cortado un poco el pelo. Edward pensó que ese estilo, largo por la barbilla, le daba un toque muy duke. Engañosamente dulce, teniendo en cuenta que era una mujer capaz de tirarle cualquier liquido por encima cada vez que se enfadaba.

Bella se había puesto unos vaqueros de diseño, unas botas de tacón muy sensuales y un suéter de cuello alto blanco. Encima, llevaba un chaquetón blanco con una bufanda de lana. Se había hecho de noche hacia un rato y Edward apenas podía distinguir la cara de ella en el interior de la limusina, pero en el aeropuerto se había dado cuenta de que la bufanda hacia juego con sus ojos. Bella tenía unos ojos preciosos, aún más bonitos que los de la cerdita Peggy –N/A no pude cambiarle la idea, los ojos de la protagonista son azules y la cerdita Peggy resulta gracioso-.

Bella nunca había dado la impresión de preocuparse por su vestuario antes, pero hacia un par de días había salido de compras con otras mujeres de la oficina. Lo más probable era que sus amigas la hubieran obligado a arreglarse un poco para la ocasión, pensó Edward, teniendo en cuenta que habría fotógrafos y cámaras de televisión por todas partes. A él no le importaba que le captara la cámara con una chaqueta vieja, pero las mujeres si solían preocuparse por cosas como esas.

—Deberías haberme hecho caso y haber venido con Angela. A ti te gusta Angela —comento Bella mientras colocaba su copa de champán en un reposavasos para quitarse la bufanda.

—Apenas la conozco y, además, ella no se merece el viaje. Tú sí. También tú podrías haber encontrado a alguien que viniera en mi lugar. Te lo propuse yo también.

—Eso no hubiera sido justo. Fue tu idea entrar en el concurso.

—Y escribir algo sarcástico fue idea tuya —replico Edward y levanto su copa para brindar—. Somos los mejores. La gente de A-List está furiosa porque hayamos ganado dos personas de Innovaciones.

—Si, eso me hace feliz. Son detestables. A pesar de todo, este viaje no debería ser para nosotros.

—Pues yo podría acostumbrarme al champán de bienvenida y a la limusina —señalo Edward, dando un trago a su copa.

—Lo que quiero decir es que se supone que es una escapada romántica a Telluride. Fíjate en que el chofer ha cerrado la ventanilla opaca que nos separa de él. Seguro que espera que nos desfoguemos mientras nos lleva a la montaña.

—Sí, es probable. Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería hacer algo así.

—Embarazoso, así es como seria. Quizá el chofer no pueda oírnos, pero tiene un excelente espejo retrovisor.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nunca lo harías en una limusina?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Prefiero tener privacidad.

Así que Bella no era especialmente aventurera en el terreno sexual, se dijo Edward y se pregunto cómo reaccionaria ella si le contaba lo que llevaba días pensando.

—Según Internet, este sitio esta llenito de solteros y solteras con ganas de fiesta —comento él.

Bella agarró su copa de champán y se recostó en el asiento de cuero con un suspiro.

—Tengo que admitir que A-List ha conseguido que la gente hable del resort Permiso de Fin de Semana. ¿Has visto el blog de Irina Lov?

—He leído un par de entradas. Me sorprende que ella sea la estrella invitada este fin de semana. Cuando nos presentamos para el trabajo, me dio la sensación de que los dueños eran más bien conservadores. ¿Has visto el video del último éxito de Irina?

—¿En el que sale casi desnuda? Creo que todo el mundo lo ha visto. Para este evento, yo esperaba que contrataran a Dick Van Dyke, a Angela Lansbury o alguien así.

Edward se terminó su copa y agarró la botella.

—¿No sería genial que A-List metiera la pata contratando a Irina?

—Yo había pensado lo mismo —admitió Bella—. Si A-List e Irina hacen algo que no les guste a los dueños, podemos estar allí mismo, en el momento oportuno, con nuestras tarjetas de visita en la mano.

—¿Ves? Entonces, sería un viaje bien aprovechado. En Innovaciones nos harían un homenaje —comento Edward y levanto la botella—. ¿Más champán?

—No, gracias.

—Pues yo voy a tomar un poco —dijo él y, mientras la limusina tomaba una curva, se concentro para no tirarse el champán encima. Quizá él no se preocupara por la moda pero prefería no llegar oliendo a borracho—. Bueno, ¿qué te parece esa idea que circula por la oficina?

Bella titubeo.

—¿Qué idea?

—Que utilicemos este fin de semana para tener una aventura con alguien —repuso él.

—Ah, esa idea —dijo ella sin entusiasmo.

—Yo, personalmente, pienso que merece la pena considerarlo —afirmo Edward. En su opinión, Bella y él ya habían sufrido bastante por sus respectivas rupturas. Quizá no estuvieran listos para volver a tener una relación seria, pero debían al menos disfrutar un poco y tener algo de sexo.

Bella levantó un poco la barbilla.

—¿Me estás diciendo que piensas entrarles a las mujeres cuando estemos allí?

—Siempre he odiado esa expresión pero sí, bueno, puede que considere esa posibilidad.

La temperatura dentro de la limusina descendió un poco.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —pregunto él.

—No es asunto mío, la verdad —contesto ella, con un tono cada vez más frío—. Pero vamos a compartir una habitación. Deberías hacerme una señal si estás acompañado, como colgar tus calzoncillos en el picaporte.

—Por supuesto que no pienso colgar mis calzoncillos en ninguna parte. No usaría nuestra habitación. Eso sería una grosería —señalo él y, de pronto, tuvo un pensamiento que le incomodo—. Claro, que si tú pensabas utilizar la habitación para eso, quizá podríamos arreglarlo pero yo creo…

—No te preocupes. No planeo tener una aventura este fin de semana.

—Y piensas que yo tampoco debería, ¿verdad?

—No he dicho eso —repuso ella, con frialdad.

—No es necesario que lo digas. Me lo has transmitido alto y claro por el modo en que has dicho "no pienso tener sexo este fin de semana", como si fueras una mojigata estirada.

—¡Eso duele! Que no me apetezca irme a la cama con un extraño no significa que tú no puedas hacerlo. ¡Adelante! ¡No te cortes! ¡Déjate el cerebro en la maleta este fin de semana!

—Si tengo la oportunidad, te aseguro que lo haré. Me hará mucho bien. Y, a juzgar por ese estallido de cólera, diría que a ti te haría bien una dosis de la misma medicina.

—¿Cómo dices?

Edward se alegro de que Bella no hubiera aceptado otra copa de champán porque, de lo contrario, en ese mismo momento ella se la habría tirado por encima.

—Bella, hace seis meses que terminamos con nuestras parejas. No puedo hablar por ti, pero yo empiezo a estar cansado del sexo solitario. Tenemos un fin de semana sin obligaciones de trabajo y…

—Ya hemos llegado.

—Así es —dijo Edward, mirando por las ventanas tintadas mientras la limusina paraba frente al hotel principal, una enorme estructura de madera y piedra, de dos pisos. Estaba rodeado por abetos azules cubiertos por la nieve, y daba la impresión de llevar allí muchas generaciones. La luz del interior se derramaba sobre la nieve limpia a través de grandes ventanales.

Edward siempre había pensado que prefería el océano a las montañas pero un lugar como ese podía hacerle cambiar de idea, se dijo.

—Precioso —comentó, y miró a Bella, en espera de una respuesta.

Sin embargo, Bella se enderezó en su asiento, con el aspecto de un condenado en la silla eléctrica. Sin duda, no le habían sentado bien los planes de Edward para tener una aventura el fin de semana.

—Bella, si te hace sentir incomoda, renunciaré a mi plan, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo en voz baja.

—Nunca me atrevería a interferir en tu vida sexual.

—Vaya, no seas así. Mira, te prometo que mantendré cerrada mi bragueta. Yo…

El portero, con un chaquetón deportivo azul marino y un logo de Permiso de Fin de Semana en la manga abrió la puerta de la limusina. Edward espero que el hombre no hubiera oído lo que acababa de decir.

—Bienvenidos a Permiso de Fin de Semana —saludó el portero.

Un aire frío, impregnado de olor a humo de chimenea, se metió dentro de la limusina. El portero le tendió la mano a Bella para ayudarle a salir.

—Gracias —dijo ella tras quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y recoger su bolso del suelo del coche—. Hablaremos después —le murmuró a Edward mientras salía.

—Bien —repuso Edward y se levantó para seguirla. Entonces, se encontró con la cara a solo milímetros del tentador trasero de ella, embutido en esos sensuales vaqueros de diseño. Si, tal vez, se sentía un poco necesitado últimamente, pensó. Pero no iba a permitirse sentir excitación sexual al mirar el trasero de Bella Swan. De ninguna manera.

Bella no podía entender que le pasaba. Se estaba comportando como una arpía, cuando lo único que Edward quería era un poco de acción, algo por lo que ella no podía culparlo. Él era un hombre normal, de sangre caliente, con un fuerte impulso sexual. Ella no tenía ninguna razón para interponerse en su camino y pensaba disculparse en cuanto tuvieran un momento a solas.

La estación de esquí era muy hermosa, se dijo Bella. La sombra de las montañas se cernía sobre el hotel principal y había varias personas practicando esquí nocturno en las escarpadas pistas. Ella nunca había esquiado pero, sin duda, ese era el mejor lugar para intentarlo por primera vez. Las lecciones, el equipo y los billetes para el funicular eran gratuitos para los ganadores del concurso.

Mientras el portero ayudaba a Bella a salir de la limusina, un hombre rubio y atractivo se acerco y se presento como Eric York. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro con aspecto caro y ella se alegro de haberse comprado algo de ropa para el fin de semana.

Bella reconoció el nombre de Eric de los correos electrónicos que se habían intercambiado sobre los detalles del viaje. No había podido adivinar si aquel hombre pertenecía al equipo de A-List. No le resultaba familiar y ella conocía a casi todos los empleados de la agencia rival.

—Me alegro de conocerte al fin —dijo Bella, estrechándole la mano.

Los disparos del flash le recordaron a Bella que ella y Edward habían aceptado ser objeto de la atención de los medios de comunicación, como contrapartida por haber ganado el premio. Habían tenido que enviar sus fotos junto con el soneto y estaba segura de que los ganadores habían sido elegidos, en parte, porque su imagen resultaba promocionable. A su izquierda, una cámara estaba grabando su llegada.

Edward se colocó al lado de Bella y ella se lo presentó a Eric con un toque extra de calidez, pues se sentía culpable por su comportamiento en la limusina.

—Bienvenido a Permiso de Fin de Semana —dijo Eric, estrechándole la mano a Edward.

—Gracias —repuso Edward y, luego, se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Supongo que estamos en el mismo negocio que tú. Bella y yo somos de Innovaciones.

—Ya lo sé —señalo Eric, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Tú eres de A-List? No creo que nos hayamos visto antes y yo conozco a casi todo el equipo de A-List —observó Edward.

Bella inclinó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa. Ella había estado intentando pensar en una forma educada de averiguar cuál era el trabajo de Eric pero el bueno de Edward había ido directo al grano.

Eric se puso rígido.

—No, no soy de A-List. Los Mckenzie me han contratado para… para que me encargue de la inauguración.

—Interesante —comento Edward e hizo una pausa, como si estuviera ponderando la información—. Creía que A-List se encargaría de eso.

—La agencia se está ocupando de algunas cosas. Han enviado a un par de personas de su agencia.

—¿Quienes? —quiso saber Bella.

—Tanya Denali y Jane Vulturi —respondió Eric en un tono neutro—. Pero yo soy quien supervisa la operación. Si tenéis cualquier problema, es mejor que me lo digáis a mí —señaló y esbozó una diplomática sonrisa—. Aunque espero que no tengáis ningún problema. Los dos lo pasareis muy bien.

—Seguro que si —afirmo Bella, adivinando que Eric no se llevaba demasiado bien con Tanya y Jane. Ella no podía culparlo. Eran un par de imbéciles—. Además, estamos encantados de estar aquí.

—Genial —dijo Eric y miró hacia atrás—. Vuestro equipaje está cargado en el carrito, Tyler os acompañara a vuestra cabaña.

Bella miro hacia el pequeño carrito eléctrico cargado con su equipaje.

—¿No vamos a quedarnos en el hotel?

—Ese era el plan original —contesto Eric—. Pero los Mckenzie y yo hemos pensado que Edward y tú tendréis mayor privacidad en una de las cabañas de lujo en vez de en una habitación de hotel.

De pronto, Bella se imaginó encerrada en una cabaña perdida en el bosque, chupándose el dedo y sintiéndose sola mientras que Edward… Bueno, prefería no pensar en lo que Edward iba a hacer… o a chupar.

—Pero no necesitamos privacidad —protestó ella—. Una habitación en el hotel es suficiente para nosotros.

—Disfrutad —replico Eric—. Esas cabañas son nuestra mejor oferta. A mí me gustan más que las _suites_ de lujo que tenemos en el hotel.

—Pero…

—Gracias —dijo Edward y tomó a Bella del brazo para conducirla hasta el carrito que los esperaba.

—Te parezco insoportable, ¿verdad? —murmuró ella.

—Más o menos.

Bella tuvo deseos de disculparse en ese momento por los comentarios que había hecho sobre el plan de Edward para el fin de semana. Sin embargo, se contuvo, pues sabía que a él no le gustaría que hablara de sus cosas delante de Tyler, el mozo que los estaba llevando a la cabaña.

Pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para guardar silencio.

—Hace frío —dijo Bella y para corroborarlo, echo el aliento al aire, formando pequeñas nubes de vaho.

—Hace más calor durante el día —intervino Tyler—. Y, cuando estás practicando actividades físicas, apenas percibes el frío.

Bella pensó de inmediato en Edward practicando una actividad física… con una mujer desconocida. ¿Sería eso seguro? Se pregunto si él habría pensado en las enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

—Está muy oscuro aquí —comento Bella, mirando hacia los pinos cubiertos de nieve. Entre ellos, vio luces saliendo de las ventanas de algunas cabañas esparcidas.

—Si seguís las luces del camino, os llevaran de regreso al hotel —indicó Tyler—. O podéis llamarme para que os recoja y os lleve hasta allí.

Edward se recostó en su asiento.

—Estoy seguro de que podemos ir caminando.

Bella adivino la razón por la que Edward se mostraba interesado en aprenderse el camino. Así podría volver a la cabaña después de su cita con alguna conejita de la nieve.

—Esto parece el país de los osos —dijo Bella.

—Así es —repuso Tyler—. Pero están hibernando.

—Ah —dijo ella e intento pensar en alguna otra cosa que pudiera hacer que el paseo a pie fuera peligroso—. ¿Y hay serpientes?

—También están bajo tierra —dijo Tyler—. En invierno, puede que veas algún zorro o algún conejo de la nieve. Los ciervos y los alces se dejan ver de vez en cuando. Los coyotes están por aquí todo el año y los lobos están regresando.

—Así que es posible estar recorriendo el camino y que una manada de lobos te rodee…

—No —respondió Tyler y la miró con una sonrisa—. Los lobos no atacan a las personas. Son hermosos, eso sí, tendríais suerte si pudierais ver alguno.

—Una razón más para ir caminando —señalo Edward—. Tal vez veamos algo emocionante.

—Tal vez —dijo Bella, sospechando que sería Edward quien recorrería el camino acompañado, mientras ella se quedaba encerrada en la cabaña, leyendo los libros que llevaba en la maleta.

—Bella, estás meneando tu pie sin parar —observó Edward.

Bella se detuvo de inmediato.

—Lo siento.

Edward se lo había señalado en varias ocasiones durante el viaje. Ella le había dado alguna que otra patada sin querer cuando habían ido en el avión.

—No te había visto menear el pie tanto antes.

—Es que no te habías fijado —repuso Bella. Sin embargo, Edward tenía razón. Ella había empezado a hacerlo después de descubrir que habían ganado el concurso y de que sus compañeros de oficina hubieran comenzado a sugerir que sería un momento excelente para que los dos tuvieran una aventura de fin de semana.

—Con todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, me habría fijado —replico Edward—. Por si no lo sabes, menear el pie así es una manera de autoestimularse.

—Edward, por favor.

—Es solo una observación.

—Crees que soy una reprimida —dijo ella, bajando el tono de voz.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pues no lo soy —murmuro Bella.

—Si tú lo dices…

A Bella no le gustaba pensar que era una reprimida. No era una reprimida. Lo que pasaba era que… Aún estaba recuperándose de una mala experiencia. Quizá, su autoconfianza todavía no se había repuesto.

Se había dicho a sí misma un millón de veces que el que Mike la dejara por Jessica no tenía nada que ver con que ella no mereciera la pena. Sin embargo, su ego no había acabado de creérselo.

En apariencia, Edward no tenía esas inseguridades. A él también lo habían dejado pero parecía listo para encontrar otra pareja, pensó Bella. Ambos habían tenido el mismo tiempo para recuperarse de la ruptura así que, si él estaba listo, ella también debería estarlo.

—Esta es la cabaña —indicó Tyler y aparcó delante de una casita de madera con porche delantero.

Parecía estar al final del camino. Sin embargo, en vez de parecer aislada, las luces de su interior producían una impresión muy diferente. La cabaña tenía un aspecto muy acogedor y atractivo, como un pequeño oasis donde descansar del estrés cotidiano.

—Este fue el primer edificio que se construyó en Permiso de Fin de Semana —señaló Tyler mientras ayudaba a bajar a Bella del carrito—. Los Mckenzie se quedaron aquí mientras se construía el resto de la estación de esquí y las demás cabañas.

—Veo que se han tornado mucho interés en este sitio desde el principio —comento Edward.

—Así es —dijo Tyler.

A continuación, Tyler subió las escaleras de piedra, cruzó el porche de madera y abrió la puerta principal.

—Ha sido su sueño desde hace años. Ahora tienen una casa preciosa en la parte de abajo pero suelen decir que, a veces, echan de menos la cabaña. Dicen que tiene buenas vibraciones.

Tyler les hizo un gesto para que entraran.

Bella entró en la cabaña iluminada y suspiro con placer. Los muebles, un sofá, una mesita para café y dos silks, estaban agrupados delante de la chimenea. Todo estaba tapizado en algodón suave, salpicado de coloridos cojines que combinaban a la perfección con una gran alfombra sobre el suelo de madera. La luz provenía de dos lámparas de pie que parecían hechas con ramas de árboles. Había pinturas de la vida salvaje en la pared y el hogar estaba dispuesto para ser encendido.

Edward dejó escapar un silbido de aprobación.

—Qué bonito.

—Adelante, explorad todo lo que queráis —los invito Tyler—. Os traeré el equipaje.

Bella se volvió hacía Edward.

—Pensé que íbamos a alojarnos en alguna habitación de hotel de aspecto anodino. Nunca esperé que fuera tan…

—¿Perfecta?

—Es absolutamente perfecta. Es una pena que no seamos… —comenzó a decir Bella y se interrumpió antes de terminar la frase. No sabía por qué se le había ocurrido pensar en lo apropiada que sería la cabaña para una pareja— que no vayamos a quedarnos más tiempo, quería decir.

—Lo sé —repuso Edward—. Yo nunca había ido de vacaciones a la montaña antes. Esto es precioso.

—Si —afirmo Bella y, por el rabillo del ojo, vio una puerta que daba al dormitorio. Pero se negó a ser la primera en aventurarse hasta allí.

Hasta ese momento, Bella no había sopesado en serio lo que implicaría que fueran compañeros de habitación. Ella había pedido un dormitorio con dos camas, pensando que con eso lo arreglaría. Después de todo, había pasado noches enteras con Edward, pero habían estado trabajando como esclavos, en la oficina. A veces, alguno de los dos se había echado un rato a dormir en el sofá del despacho y ella había creído que aquel fin de semana no iba a ser diferente. Gran error.

—Veamos como son el baño y el dormitorio —propuso Edward con intrepidez.

Bella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, para no parecer un gatito asustado. El secreto para pasar el fin de semana podía ser fingir que la cabaña no era diferente de la oficina. Por lo tanto, debía sacar a relucir algún tema de trabajo.

—Yo diría que a Eric York no le caen muy bien las chicas de A-List —comento ella mientras entraba en el dormitorio—. Deberíamos aprovechar la ocasión para… —comenzó a decir y se quedo impresionada al descubrir la cama, la única cama que había en la habitación—. Oh, cielos.

Eric no le había hecho caso cuando le había pedido las dos camas. En vez de eso, les había dado una cama extra grande, con dosel y todo. Los maderos desnudos de la estructura le daban a la cama un toque muy masculino, suavizado por un esponjoso edredón amarillo y una montaña de blandas almohadas.

—Yo… había pedido dos camas —balbuceó Bella y miro a Edward para ver cómo estaba reaccionando ante la cama, que parecía hecha para hacer el amor en ella.

Edward parecía perplejo.

Bella pensó que él estaría emocionado, imaginándose en esa enorme cama con su futuro ligue. Si eso era lo que Edward quería, ella haría todo lo posible para facilitárselo, se dijo.

—¿Sabes que te digo? Le pediré a Tyler que me lleve con mi equipaje al hotel. Seguro que tienen alguna habitación vacía para mí.

Edward la miró.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que tienes planes para este fin de semana. Me disculpo por mi reacción de antes y te apoyo en tu plan —afirmó ella y señaló hacia la cama—. Y esto es exactamente lo que necesitas para… llevar esos planes a cabo.

—Bella…

Tyler entró en el dormitorio con el equipaje en la mano.

—Ah, ya veo que habéis encontrado la mejor parte de la cabaña. El carpintero que hizo la cama tuvo que armarla dentro de la habitación. A los Mckenzie les gustó tanto que hicieron que les construyera un duplicado para su casa, aunque nunca habrá otra como esta.

Bella se giro hacia Tyler.

—Por desgracia, a pesar de lo hermosa que es esta cama…

—No te preocupes, Bella —interrumpió Edward y dio un paso adelante para recoger las maletas—. Ya he comprobado el colchón y es lo bastante firme. No tendrás problemas.

—Pero ese no es el único problema —insistió ella—. Nosotros…

—Las almohadas son hipoalergénicas también —volvió a interrumpir Edward.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba intentando hacer que ella se callara y eso hizo. Quizá era mejor que resolvieran ese asunto más tarde con Eric.

Edward le entregó a Tyler una propina.

—Gracias por todo. Nos las arreglaremos solos —le despidió Edward.

¡La propina! Bella había estado tan absorbida por aquella situación tan incómoda que no se había dado cuenta de que tenían que darle una propina a su guía.

Tyler sonrío.

—Gracias, que lo disfrutéis.

Cuando Tyler se hubo ido, Bella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Gracias por encargarte de la propina. ¿Cuánto le diste? Quiero pagarlo a medias —dijo ella.

—Olvida la propina. ¿Qué tontería era esa de que ibas a mudarte de la cabaña?

—Tú la necesitas para ti solo.

—¿Serías capaz de mudarte de esta increíble cabaña a una habitación corriente en el hotel para que yo pudiera entrar en acción?

—Sí. Y sé que mi primera reacción fue imperdonable. Eres mi amigo y quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que encuentres a alguien este fin de semana —señaló ella, aunque sintió un vuelo en el corazón al decirlo—. De hecho, yo te ayudare si quieres. Y cuando ligues, y estoy segura de que lo harás porque eres un hombre maravilloso, vas a necesitar esta cama.

Edward se quedó un momento mirándola. Poco a poco, una sonrisa fue reemplazando su expresión de confusión.

—Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo generosa que eres.

—Entonces, es un trato. Lo hablaremos con Eric en la cena para que él envíe a alguien a recoger mi maleta.

—No, no es un trato. Esta cabaña es muy grande y los dos ganamos el concurso, así que vamos a compartirla, como habíamos planeado. La cama no será un problema. Tú dormirás en ella y yo, en el sofá. Te confieso que siempre he querido dormir junto a la chimenea.

Bella tuvo que admitir, para sus adentros, que no le gustaba la idea de estar completamente separados. Si no lo tenía cerca, ¿con quién iba a comentar las cosas?

—Puede que, de todos modos, no tengas que usar el sofá. Quizá termines en la cama de alguien.

—O quizá, no —repuso él—. Solo fue una idea.

—Y es una buena idea —afirmó ella y respiró hondo—. De hecho, a tu lado parezco una cobarde. He decidido que yo… también voy a intentarlo. Edward frunció el ceño.

—No te obligues a hacer algo para lo que no estás preparada.

—Estoy preparada.

—No pareces preparada. Pareces más bien asustada.

—De acuerdo, quizá lo estoy. ¿Pero qué te parece esto? Nos ayudaremos el uno al otro a encontrar a alguien y, de ese modo, nos protegeremos. ¿Qué opinas?

—Supongo que podríamos probar.

—¡Genial! Bueno, veamos el baño —propuso ella e intentó poner expresión de mujer decidida y segura.

El baño también era perfecto, por supuesto, con una ducha de hidromasaje de mármol, un cuarto aparte para arreglarse, dos lavabos y espejos por todas partes.

Bella no pudo contener una exclamación de admiración. Hizo un esfuerzo por no quedarse ahí con la boca abierta, como una pueblerina anonadada, y camino hacia la encimera para revolver todas las cosas que había en una cestita.

No debería haberse sentido tan sorprendida por lo que encontró, junto con las lociones hidratantes, los champús y los suavizantes. Tenía que ser más sofisticada si esperaba tener el tipo de fin de semana que Edward había planeado. ¿Por qué no empezar a fingir sofisticación en ese mismo instante?

—Oh, mira —dijo con alegría—. ¡Preservativos! —Exclamo y, meneándolos en una mano, se giró hacia Edward—. ¡Podemos dividírnoslos!


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

En el camino de regreso al hotel principal, Edward tuvo tiempo de valorar si lo había estropeado todo. Él era el genio que había trazado aquel plan para ligar y, para ser honestos, se había concentrado sobre todo en sus propias actividades. Vagamente, se había dado cuenta de que el plan funcionaría para los dos y de que Bella también podía ponerse a buscar pareja. En su momento, aquello le había parecido bien.

O eso había creído.

Quizá, se había sentido complacido en secreto por la reacción de Bella en la limusina. Había tenido que meterse con ella, claro, porque ambos siempre se metían el uno con el otro, pero se había sentido aliviado porque ella no planeara acostarse con cualquier tipo mientras estaban allí. Él podría manejar una aventura de fin de semana, se dijo, pero Bella… Ella se involucraría emocionalmente. No sería capaz de irse a la cama con un tipo y dejarlo al día siguiente.

Pero, gracias a él, ese era el plan de Bella, se dijo Edward.

Pensó que ella se encaminaba al desastre pero no podía decírselo, cuando había sido él mismo quien la había animado a dar ese paso. Cuando él había hecho la estúpida afirmación de que Bella necesitaba algo de buen sexo, había estado proyectando en ella sus propios problemas.

Sin duda, se sentía muy necesitado de sexo. La mejor prueba de ello era la atracción que sentía por Bella. A cada minuto que pasaban juntos, él se sentía más obsesionado con cosas a las que nunca había prestado atención antes.

Por ejemplo, Bella tenía una pequeña peca en el lado izquierdo de la boca. Y Edward se sentía fascinado por él, lo que lo había llevado a sentir fascinación por la boca de ella en general. Tenía una boca de muñeca, con la curvatura perfecta para ser besada. ¿Cómo había podido no darse cuenta en los tres años que llevaban siendo amigos?

Ella siempre había salido con otros hombres y él había salido con otras mujeres y los dos habían terminado teniendo una pareja estable, o eso había creído. Bella nunca había estado disponible y siempre habían sido solo amigos, se habían tratado del modo en que se trataba a un hermano.

Bueno, pues en ese momento Bella si estaba disponible y, dentro de unos pocos minutos, estaría escrutando la multitud en busca de un compañero de cama. Edward intento convencerse de que no le importaba. Asumiendo que ella encontraría a alguien, lo que era muy probable teniendo en cuenta lo guapa que estaba esa noche, él tendría que luchar contra la estúpida fijación que había desarrollado.

Porque Edward estaba seguro de que no podía hacer realidad su fantasía. Aquel seria el cliché más estúpido, el de dos viejos amigos que se convertían en amantes. Además de eso, trabajaban juntos. Trabajaban tan bien juntos que él no estaba seguro de poder seguir en ese empleo sin el apoyo de ella y sus ideas. Fastidiarlo todo por una aventura podía ser contraproducente para sus carreras y ninguno de los dos necesitaba volver al paro.

—¿Te has acordado de traer tu poema para leerlo? —le preguntó Bella mientras caminaban.

—Sí —repuso Edward.

Les habían advertido de que tendrían que leer el poema ganador durante la cena y los dos habían convencido a Rose para que les dejara llevar uno más sincero, menos sarcástico.

Edward se había ofrecido a ocuparse de ello porque tenía una poesía que le había escrito a una antigua novia hacia un par de años y porque Bella odiaba hablar en público. Él había estudiado teatro y no le imponía nada hacerlo. Sin embargo, Bella si le imponía. Se había puesto un vestido negro de cachemira, largo hasta los tobillos, con unas botas de tacón.

Cuando Bella había salido de su habitación, con unos pendientes plateados que brillaban a través de su pelo castaño, Edward se había alegrado de que ella no pudiera leerle la mente. Sus pensamientos habían entrado en territorio clasificado X en el momento en que se había fijado en como el vestido se le ajustaba a los pechos y las caderas.

Para ir al hotel, Bella se había puesto un abrigo negro de terciopelo y una bufanda azul que combinaba con sus ojos. Edward se preguntó si sabría lo guapa que estaba. Pensó en decírselo pero temió que el comentario lo delatara y que ella descubriera que sus sentimientos habían dejado de ser meramente platónicos.

Comparado con Bella, Edward se sintió mal vestido. Llevaba un polo blanco, pantalones de lana y una cazadora deportiva que le habían parecido bien al salir de Los Ángeles. Dejaría la cazadora por ahí en cuanto entraran.

—Creo que tenemos que trazar una estrategia —dijo ella.

—¿Te refieres para encontrarnos con Jane y Tanya? —pregunto él, esperando que se tratara de eso y no del nuevo interés que Bella mostraba por los solteros.

—No. Jane y Tanya no serán un problema. Tenemos que trazar una estrategia para buscar personas disponibles con las que podamos tener una aventura.

Justo lo que Edward había temido.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —preguntó él.

—Tus hablas con los hombres y yo con las mujeres —propuso ella.

—Como si fuera un baile del instituto…

—Lo que quiero decir es que tú me busques a mi buenos candidatos y yo haré lo mismo contigo —repuso ella con impaciencia.

—O sea, que yo vengo a decirte al oído que le gustas a Johnny y tú me das una notita para él…

—¡Edward, hablo en serio! Podría funcionar.

—No. Tú no tienes ni idea de que me gusta de una mujer. No puedo dejar que me escojas amante.

—Se más de lo que crees, listillo.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír. Nadie le había llamado listillo en veinte años, desde que había comprendido que, si quería ser un tipo duro, no podía ir por ahí alardeando de su coeficiente intelectual. Por esa época, había empezado a hacer surf. Nadie llamaba listillo a un surfero.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál es mi tipo?

—Por una parte, te gustan las rubias, y no lo digo porque Jessica fuera rubia. Tus novias anteriores eran rubias también.

A Edward le pareció interesante que ella se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Hay muchas rubias en California del Sur. Es el color dominante en las mujeres menores de treinta. El color del pelo no es importante para mí —afirmó Edward. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a sentir debilidad por las castañas, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Te gustan las mujeres bien dotadas.

Edward rió.

—Vaya cosa. ¿A qué hombre no le gustan?

—Una vez escuché decir a un hombre que le gustaban las mujeres de pechos pequeños.

—debía de ser un hombre más evolucionado que el resto de nosotros. Sin embargo, te prometo que el tamaño de los pechos no es decisivo para mí. Mira, soy un hombre y es normal que me gusten las mujeres bonitas. Me fijo en su cuerpo. Pero eso es todo superficial.

—Me alegra saberlo. De acuerdo, quieres una mujer que también tenga unas cuantas neuronas en funcionamiento.

—Correcto.

—Una mujer que pueda ocuparse de sí misma.

—Cierto. Odio a las dependientes y pegajosas —dijo Edward. Por eso se llevaba tan bien con Bella, pensó. Ella nunca esperaba recibir un trato especial a causa de su sexo.

—¿Ves? Podría buscarte a alguien.

—Has olvidado la cosa más importante.

—¿El atractivo? Soy capaz de adivinar quién puede excitarte.

Si eso fuera cierto, Bella se sonrojaría en ese mismo instante, porque Edward se sentía terriblemente excitado. Toda aquella charla acerca de sus preferencias lo había llevado a una conclusión inevitable y sorprendente. Ella lo tenía todo. Pero era Bella, su compañera de trabajo. Pasar al terreno de lo sexual lo cambiaria todo y, si las cosas salieran mal…

Edward ni siquiera quería imaginar aquella posibilidad.

—No me refiero al atractivo —dijo él—. Aunque, tal vez si, en cierto modo. Encuentro muy sexy que una mujer me haga reír.

—Entonces, ¿ese es tu requisito número uno? ¿Qué te haga reír? Nunca pensé que Jessica fuera muy divertida. Debía de serlo solo en privado.

—Bueno, si, ella… —comenzó a decir Edward, pero no podía mentirle a Bella. Nunca había podido hacerlo—. La verdad es que no era divertida en absoluto. Es difícil de admitir que estaba pensando en casarme con alguien que no me hacía reír.

Como si quisiera darle tiempo para digerir aquello, Bella siguió caminando a su lado, sin decir nada. Nada rompió el silencio, aparte de sus pisadas sobre la nieve.

Al fin, Edward habló.

—He pasado mucho tiempo odiando a Mike por robarme a Jessica pero, quizá, debería estarle agradecido —reconoció Edward y sintió que de sus recuerdos desaparecía el último resquicio de tristeza por la pérdida—. Las únicas veces en que Jessica y yo reíamos juntos era cuando íbamos a tomar algo contigo y con Mike —afirmó, y recordó que Bella había sido quien lo había hecho reír a él, pero se cuidó mucho de mencionarlo.

—Ya que es la hora de hacer confesiones, te diré que Mike tampoco me hacía reír a mi —admitió Bella—. Y eso también es importante para mí, pero lo ignore porque él era generoso y dispuesto y tenía muchas buenas cualidades. Pero era terriblemente aburrido. La cosa más interesante que Mike ha hecho nunca ha sido engañarme con Jessica.

Edward se río y, al instante, se disculpó.

—No, no, ríete. Es gracioso. Creía que el tipo no tenía imaginaci6n. Ni siquiera en la cama… ¡ups! No pretendía decir eso.

Aún riendo, Edward le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su amiga y le dio un rápido abrazo.

—Pobre Bella. Creo que Jessica y Mike nos han hecho un gran favor a los dos —comentó él.

Edward la soltó deprisa, para no darle qué pensar. La había abrazado de ese modo cientos de veces. No era gran cosa.

Pero, en ese momento, si era gran cosa. En ese momento, al acercarse a ella, Edward percibió su perfume especiado y la suavidad de su cuerpo. Era una sensación demasiado agradable tenerla tan cerca, aunque fuera solo con un fugaz abrazo de medio lado y no frente a frente. ¿Alguna vez se habían abrazado frente a frente? Si lo habían hecho, el debía de haber estado demasiado borracho como para darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que era. Si recordaba que en una ocasión la había levantado por los aires tras dos días de duro trabajo, que habían sido recompensados con un gran contrato para Innovaciones. Pero eso no contaba.

Bella estaba sonriendo.

—Deberíamos enviarles una tarjeta de agradecimiento, ¿no crees?

—Eso depende de lo que planees escribir en la tarjeta —repuso él—. ¿«Gracias por dejarme porque eras una nulidad en la cama»?

—Aguafiestas. De acuerdo, no les enviaremos tarjetas. Me sentiría tentada de escribir algo desagradable. Eh, ya casi hemos llegado y aún no hemos trazado un plan. Es obvio que piensas que mi idea apesta.

—Tiene algunos fallos. No has tenido en cuenta las feromonas.

—¡Tienes razón! ¿Y sabes qué? Yo creo en eso. Deje de tomar la píldora anticonceptiva porque se supone que interfiere en tu habilidad para detectar las feromonas.

—¿Cuándo dejaste de tomarla?

—Hace un par de meses. Se supone que el cuerpo tarda un tiempo en reajustarse, pero creo que mi detector de feromonas debe de estar ya funcionando.

Eso hizo que Edward se deprimiera. Quería que Bella se sintiera tan atraída por él como él por ella. Pero Bella no había dado muestras de ello, lo que implicaba que sus feromonas no eran compatibles. A la larga, sería mejor así, se dijo él.

—Entonces, supongo que tenemos que hacerlo solos, ¿no? —dijo ella y lo miró ante la entrada principal.

—Para empezar, si. Pero no dudes en avisarme si necesitas ayuda o te metes en líos.

—Lo haré. Y tú puedes hacer lo mismo —repuso ella—. Vamos allá.

Así que allí estaban, se dijo Edward. El mismo había sentado las bases para que Bella tuviera una aventura. Ella había insistido en que cada uno llevara un par de condones esa noche y él no había tenido el coraje de decirle que ya había pensado en eso. Él también podía tener una aventura, se dijo, para animarse. ¡Viva!

Desde el instante en que Bella entro en el vestíbulo, se sintió como una estrella de cine sobre la alfombra roja. Varias personas con copas en la mano se giraron y la saludaron con la mano, llamándolos a Edward y ella. Como por arte de magia, alguien se acercó para llevarse sus abrigos.

Bella se preguntó cómo era posible que Edward y ella se hubieran convertido en dobles de Angelina y Brad Pitt. Entonces, vio los grandes pósters de los ganadores, cada uno con su acompañante, que estaban colocados junto a la mesa de recepción. Eso explicaba por qué eran de pronto tan famosos.

—Queridos, ya estáis aquí.

Bella se encontró frente a una cara habitual en las revistas del corazón.

—Hola, señorita Lov.

—¡Por favor, llámame Irina! —Exclamo la mujer y beso a Bella en ambas mejillas antes de girarse hacia Edward—. ¡Edward Cullen! ¿Cómo es que no eres tú mi acompañante en mi próximo video para la MTV? Voy a llamar a mi agente ahora mismo para quejarme —dijo y agarró a Edward por las orejas, para frotar su nariz con la de él—. Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Edward. Quizá sea mejor que no aparezcas conmigo en el video. Me robarías el protagonismo.

Cuando Irina lo soltó, Edward, sonrojado, dio un paso atrás. Miro con desesperación hacia Bella y la agarró del brazo.

—Irina, ¿conoces a Bella Swan? Trabajamos juntos. Ella es…

Irina le dio una palmadita en el pecho.

—Eres un encanto. He saludado a Bella hace cinco segundos pero es normal que lo olvidaras. Pasa mucho cuando estoy yo —dijo Irina y levantó una mano, chasqueando con los dedos—. ¡Bebidas! ¡Estos chicos necesitan bebidas!

Bella hizo un esfuerzo para no reír. Irina era como un huracán. Ella se había preparado para que no le gustara, pero ¿cómo iba a no gustarle alguien tan lleno de energía?

—¿Sois pareja? —Pregunto Irina—. Tenéis aspecto de serlo.

—La verdad es que no —respondió Bella y se soltó, pues Edward seguía amarrándola del brazo—. Somos…

—¡Ah! Perfecto. Martinis con chocolate —dijo Irina y tomo dos copas de la bandeja. Se las tendió a Bella y a Edward—. ¿Cómo que no sois pareja? ¿De qué vais?

—Somos buenos amigos —respondió Bella, sosteniendo el martini con ambas manos—. Hemos colaborado para hacer el poema, que fue registrado con el nombre de los dos, por eso estamos aquí —explicó y le dio un trago a su bebida. Estaba deliciosa. Eso de ser famosa no estaba tan mal, pensó.

—¡Ya me acuerdo! —Exclamó Irina, señalando a Bella con una pintada de rojo—. ¡Vosotros escribisteis ese poema hilarante sobre una rata y un mosquito y un escape en el aceite del motor! ¡Casi me hago pis encima! Tanya y Jane no estaban seguras de si los Mckenzie hacían lo correcto al dejaros ganar pero yo le dije: «!Diablos, si! Estos dos están como cabras y eso me encanta».

—¿están Jane y Tanya aquí esta noche? —pregunto Bella, deseando escuchar que las dos estaban en la caseta del perro. Fuera como fuera, Tanya y Jane no iban a dormir en una pequeña y bonita cabaña ni a saborear martinis con chocolate gratis, pensó.

—Estoy aquí mismo.

Tanya, con el pelo rubio recogido en un moño y un vestido plateado ajustado, se acercó a Bella con la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo.

—Felicidades, Edward y Bella. Que coincidencia, ¿verdad? Dos personas de Innovaciones han ganado el concurso.

—Sí, una coincidencia —intervino Edward, recuperándose de la sorpresa—. ¿Cómo te va, Tanya?

—Podría irme mejor —repuso Tanya, jugueteando con un brillante collar sobre su pronunciado escote—. Jane está arriba, tiene problemas con el secador de pelo pero bajara en cualquier momento. Y ya habéis conocido a Irina. ¿No es genial?

Irina miró al techo y se colocó el pelo.

—Apuesto a que lo dices de todo el mundo.

—Claro que no, tonta.

—Tú no te atreverías a llamarme tonta, ¿verdad, cariño? —repuso Irina, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamó Tanya y palideció un poco bajo su maquillaje—. ¡Oh, mirad! Allí viene Jane.

Otra rubia se acercó, con tacones altos y un vestido color coche de bomberos. Bella comenzó a entender lo que Edward le había dicho sobre la proporción de rubias en California del Sur. De las cuatro mujeres allí presentes, ella era la única que no era rubia.

De pronto, Bella tuvo el terrible pensamiento de que Edward podía sentirse atraído por Tanya o Jane. Espero que no fuera así. Las dos estaban demasiado centradas en sí mismas como para tener sentido del humor. Así que, según el criterio de Edward, ninguna de las dos le serviría. Además, Edward no podía salir con alguien de Promociones A-List. Nunca se lo perdonarían.

Irina también había coqueteado con él pero Bella no había percibido que pudiera pasar nada entre ellos. Pensó que la atención de Irina era algo así como una ametralladora, disparaba cumplidos a diestro y siniestro, sin tener ningún objetivo en particular. Al mismo tiempo, se sintió complacida al notar cierta tensión entre Irina y Tanya. No todo podía ser de color rosa para A-List.

—Disculpad —dijo Eric York, yendo en su dirección—. Me gustaría robaros a Bella y a Edward un momento.

Tanya y Jane se pusieron tensas. Jane se puso delante de Eric.

—Si planeas llevártelos para presentárselos a los Mckenzie, Tanya y yo preferiríamos encargarnos de eso.

—Seguro que sí, pero los Mckenzie me han pedido que yo lo haga —repuso Eric y la esquivó, sonriendo hacia Bella y Edward—. Ya veo que tenéis bebidas. Si me seguís, os llevare con las personas que hacen posible todo esto.

—Sabemos un poco sobre ellos —dijo Bella, mientras caminaba entre la multitud, detrás de Eric—. Nuestra empresa, Innovaciones, pujó por el contrato de relaciones públicas. Pero no lo conseguimos, se lo llevaron los de A-List.

—Son nuestra compañía rival —comento Edward—. No somos buenos perdedores.

—Lo entiendo. También tenéis que saber que los Mckenzie no están muy satisfechos con el modo en que A-List ha hecho la promoción de este fin de semana. Ellos querían tener a alguien como Eric Bennett o Julie Andrews y, en lugar de eso, tienen a Irina Lov. El blog de Irina, que los Mckenzie no conocían hasta hace poco, ha etiquetado este sitio como un lugar para el intercambio de parejas.

—Lo sabemos —señaló—. Y nos sorprendió porque los Mckenzie nos habían parecido bastante conservadores.

—No son unos beatos, desde luego, pero ellos soñaban con una escapada romántica para parejas. Me han contratado para darle un giro a la campaña promocional. No estaban preparados para despedir a A-List, porque entonces no tendrían a ningún famoso en la fiesta, pero me han elegido a mí para hacer todo lo que pueda para calmar las cosas. Esa es mi especialidad, aparecer a tiempo para salvar un evento social del desastre. No acepto contratos por periodos largos.

Bella intercambió una mirada con Edward. Aquello podía ser positivo para ellos.

—Sé lo que estáis pensando —dijo Eric—. Y me gustaría que evitarais hacer publicidad de vuestra empresa hasta que el fin de semana termine.

—No hay problema —señalo Edward—. Es lo adecuado.

—Tengo otro favor que pediros —comento Eric y se pasó la mano por la cara, como si hubiera tenido un día demasiado largo—. Necesito que los Mckenzie crean que, al menos, una de las parejas ganadoras encaja con su idea del espíritu de este completo turístico. Bree Tanner viene sola, así que no nos servirá. He conocido a Victoria y Riley Biers. Son… Bueno, no encajan con la imagen de los Mckenzie, tampoco. Solo quedáis vosotros. Bella le dio un trago a su Martini.

—Pero ya te hemos dicho que no somos pareja.

—Lo sé. Solo os pido que no se lo digáis a los Mckenzie. Ellos querían que vosotros os quedarais en su cabaña. Dejadles creer que será un nido de amor durante el fin de semana. ¿Podéis hacerlo?

Bella miró a Edward, quien la estaba mirando a su vez.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de mentir —comento ella.

—Lo sé —señaló Edward en voz baja—. Pero esto parece importante para esta gente. Han invertido mucho esfuerzo y dinero en su sueño.

Bella dio otro sorbo a su martini. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Se giro hacia Eric.

—Lo que pasa es que Edward y yo sufrimos una dolorosa ruptura hace seis meses y pensamos que este fin de semana podía ser un buen momento para encontrar a alguien…

—Está bien. Pero sed discretos —pidió Eric—. Los Mckenzie se van a la cama temprano. Después de las diez de la noche, podéis hacer lo que queráis pero os estaría muy agradecido si pudierais actuar como una pareja el resto del tiempo. Los Mckenzie ya tienen bastantes preocupaciones. Su hijo debía ocuparse de organizar el equipo de seguridad de Irina Lov pero está atrapado en Chicago, a causa del mal tiempo.

—Irina tiene aspecto de ser una mujer que sabe cuidar de sí misma —observó Bella, sonriendo.

—Claro que sí, aunque de todos modos necesitamos un equipo de seguridad. Es lo correcto. Bree Tanner está atrapada en el mismo aeropuerto y, si Victoria y Riley no hubieran hecho escala en Dallas en vez de en Chicago, tampoco estarían aquí.

Bella sabía lo que se sentía cuando todos los planes que una había hecho se ponían patas arriba. Ella había empezado a comprar una vajilla nueva y a mirar casas en venta en los meses anteriores a que Mike la engañara. Entendía por completo el horrible sentimiento de decepción cuando todas las expectativas se convertían en cenizas.

—Bien —dijo Bella, mirando a Edward—. Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos. Si tú estás de acuerdo, claro. ¿Qué dices, Edward?

—Estoy de acuerdo, Bella.

Así que estaba salvada, al menos hasta que los Mckenzie se acostaran, pensó Bella. Cuando llegara el momento, podría usar la excusa del _jet lag_ para retirarse a dormir. Por el momento, no tenía que preocuparse por buscar pareja, lo cual era un gran alivio. Ella solo lo estaba haciendo para no parecer menos que Edward.

Pero, en vez de eso, lo que tenía que hacer era fingir que salía con Edward, se dijo Bella. Eso podría confundir a alguien con quien el pretendiera coquetear más tarde, pero no había más remedio. «Mejor así», pensó.

Edward tenía un aspecto muy atractivo esa noche. Fingir estar encantada a su lado no iba a resultarle un gran esfuerzo. Por un momento, sintió que sus feromonas estaban entrando en acción eligiendo a Edward, entre tanta gente. ¿Acaso no sería eso del todo inconveniente?, se dijo.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Durante la recepción de bienvenida y la cena, Edward intentó mantener la compostura en aquella charada. Tanya y Jane habían caído definitivamente en desgracia ante los Mckenzie. La pareja mayor hacia todo lo posible por evitar a las mujeres de A-List, aunque Tanya y Jane habían conseguido que las colocaran a ambos lados de sus clientes durante la cena.

Los Mckenzie se comportaban de forma educada, pero no parecían muy contentos con la disposición de la mesa. Después de haberlos conocido, Edward podía comprenderlo.

Los Mckenzie eran gente abierta, genuina, a quienes había ido bien en los negocios y querían utilizar esa riqueza en algo especial.

Tom tenía cierto porte militar, heredado de sus años de servicio, y Alice tenía la fuerte complexión de una mujer que disfrutaba mucho de hacer ejercicio al aire libre. Los dos eran excelentes esquiadores. Al principio de casarse, cuando Tom aun estaba en el ejercito, se habían ido a esquiar cada fin de semana de permiso que él había tenido. Por eso, habían bautizado al complejo turístico como resort Permiso de Fin de Semana, en honor a aquellas románticas escapadas.

Edward se pregunto cómo habían podido acabar los Mckenzie con A-List. Lo que sabía era que A-List tenía la costumbre de prometer la luna y, a la hora de la verdad, entregar solo un montón de basura. Tom y Alice no eran expertos en el funcionamiento de las agendas de relaciones públicas y, tal vez, se habían dejado encandilar por un montón de promesas vacías.

Innovaciones no solía atraer a sus clientes con propuestas grandilocuentes, lo que en ocasiones le costaba la pérdida de algunos contratos. Pero, al menos, trabajando para ellos, Edward podía dormir con la conciencia tranquila. Aunque no siempre. Dormir en ese sofá mientras Bella dormía a su lado, en aquella cama diseñada para el sexo, no iba a ser fácil. Pero era lo correcto. Por el momento, mientras los Mckenzie tuvieran la mirada puesta en ellos, él tenía que fingir ser un entregado amante.

Con ese propósito, dejó el tenedor y se inclino sobre Bella, para susurrarle algo al oído. Al hacerlo, percibió su aroma especiado y el corazón se le aceleró. Se esforzó por recordar que había pensado decir. Ah, sí.

—Los Mckenzie están mirando así que, tal vez, deberías dejar de hincarle el cuchillo a tu filete y dedicarme una mirada amorosa.

—Mm —murmuro ella, todavía masticando, y se giró hacia él, de modo que sus narices casi se tocaron. Ella se puso bizca, a propósito.

Por suerte, Edward no tenía comida en la boca, porque si no se habría atragantado al empezar a reír. Tuvo que taparse la boca con una servilleta de todos modos, para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Bella se tragó el pedazo de comida que tenía en la boca y sonrío.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo en voz baja—. No pude resistirme.

Edward también hablo en voz baja, pensando que quizá los Mckenzie pensarían que le estaba susurrando palabras de amor.

—A este paso, los Mckenzie van a pensar que le han dado su cabaña favorita a un par de comediantes.

—Yo creo que estamos bien. Parece que les hemos gustado. ¿Puedo seguir comiendo? Esta riquísimo y quiero terminar antes de que lleguen los postres.

—Hártate. Me gustan las mujeres que saben comer.

En eso, Bella tenía un punto más a su favor, se dijo Edward. Nunca lo había pensado antes, pero ella no se ponía remilgada con el tema de las calorías. Él estaba harto de mujeres que analizaban toda la comida antes de metérsela en la boca. Aun así, Bella tenía una figura estupenda.

—No estaría disfrutando tanto de la comida si tuviera que recitar el poema luego —comentó Bella—. Gracias por hacerlo tú. Oh, mira. Tarta de chocolate de postre.

Umm.

—Me estaba preguntando si haces ejercicio.

—¿Es una indirecta? ¿Insinúas que debería pasar de la tarta?

—No, cielos, no. Come la tarta. Es solo que pareces disfrutar mucho de la comida y no estás gorda, así que…

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—No ha sonado muy bien. Lo que quería decir es que… tienes un aspecto genial.

—Edward, ¿me estas dedicando un cumplido?

—Um, si. Supongo que sí.

—No hace falta que te avergüences.

—No estoy avergonzado.

—Si lo estás. Te has puesto colorado.

Edward suspiró. Habitualmente, se le daba mejor conversar con mujeres y hacerles cumplidos. Pero lo que le pasaba con ella era muy raro. Bella era su amiga y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía atraído por ella. Por una parte, tenía que luchar contra ese sentimiento y, por otra, tenía que fingir ser su amante a los ojos de los Mckenzie. No era de extrañar que se sintiera fuera de juego.

—¿Qué opinas de Victoria y Riley? —pregunto Bella en voz baja.

Feliz por el cambio de tema, Edward miró al extremo opuesto de la mesa, donde la otra pareja ganadora estaba sentada junto a Irina y Eric. Bree Tanner aun no se habían presentado.

—Sé que se supone que están juntos pero no me parece que tengan aspecto de pareja.

—Ni a mí. Ella parece ser la típica mujer italiana apasionada, mientras que él es toda frialdad y sofisticaci6n. Además, ¿no te da la sensación de que hay algo entre Victoria y Eric?

—No me he fijado —repuso Edward.

Lo cierto era que Edward había estado completamente absorto en Bella durante toda la noche, observando cómo se movía con ese vestido largo y ajustado de cachemira. Incluso había llegado a preguntarse si llevaría ropa interior. Era la primera vez que fantaseaba con la ropa interior de Bella.

—Lo más probable es que sean imaginaciones mías —comento ella.

—Eso espero, por el bien de Eric. Bastante difícil es su trabajo como para añadirle algo así. No me gustaría estar en su pellejo…

Edward se interrumpió de pronto, cuando Eric se puso en pie y llamó la atención de los presentes, golpeando su copa con una cuchara.

—Los Mckenzie han solicitado que procedamos a la lectura de las poesías antes del postre. Victoria y Edward, ¿estáis listos para leer?

—Claro —respondió Edward y se sacó un pedazo de papel del bolsillo, solo como referencia rápida, pues había memorizado todo el poema—. Las damas, primero.

—No, no —replicó Victoria, un poco nerviosa—. Tú primero Edward, por favor.

—Bien.

Edward había pensado que aquello iba a resultarle fácil pero el corazón le latía a toda velocidad mientras se levantaba. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que la situación había cambiado y se puso nervioso al pensar como reaccionaria Bella. Después de todo, era un poema de amor y los Mckenzie esperaban que se lo dedicara a ella con todo su corazón. Se preguntó si Bella lo miraría a los ojos y podría descubrir el deseo que tanto se había esforzado en ocultar. Lo más probable era que no. Ella sabía que lo había escrito para otra mujer. El soneto hablaba de unos ojos chocolate y Bella los tenia chocolate, pero muchas otras mujeres también. Bella se merecía que algún hombre le dedicara un poema y lo leyera en público. Por desgracia, él se sentía como el hombre equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Nada podía cambiar eso en aquel momento. Edward respiró hondo y volvió a guardarse el papel en el bolsillo. Quería hacerlo bien.

Mirando a Bella a los ojos, Edward repitió las palabras de amor que había escrito. Y, de pronto, sus nervios desaparecieron. El poema era perfecto para Bella, con sus sonadores ojos chocolate y su piel blanca salpicada de pecas doradas.

De algún modo, en las últimas horas, Bella se había convertido en una heroína, su heroína, y aquel era el modo en que Edward podía decírselo. No esperaba que ella se lo tomara en serio, lo que era todavía mejor. Cuando todo terminara, lo más seguro seria que ella apenas podría controlar su risa.

Bella sabía muy bien que Edward había escrito aquel poema de amor para otra persona, alguien con quien él había salido hacia un par de años, una mujer llamada Helen o Heather. Ese poema no trataba de ella. Entonces, ¿por qué se estaba poniendo tan sentimental al escucharlo?

Bella se dijo que estaba celosa y que eso era todo. Ningún hombre se había tornado la molestia de escribirle un poema. Esa Helen, o Heather, había inspirado un poema que merecía que hubiera besado el suelo que Edward pisaba. Pero, según Edward le había contado, aquella novia lo había dejado. ¿Qué tornillo le faltaría a esa chica? ¿Y qué tornillo le faltaba a Jessica, que había abandonado a Edward para irse a la cama con Mike?

Bella acarició un pensamiento muy incomodo. Estaba empezando a enamorarse de Edward. Y el que él le estuviera leyendo ese poema, como si hubiera estado dedicado a ella, solo empeoraba las cosas. Deseó que la poesía hubiera sido escrita para ella. Deseó que Edward fuera delicado con ella. Que idea tan tonta, se dijo. Él había ido hasta allí para llevarse a la cama a cualquier otra chica.

Cuando Edward terminó, la mesa se quedó en silencio durante un momento, antes de estallar en aplausos y vítores. Bella, sin embargo, se había quedado paralizada. Temía que, si empezaba a aplaudir, las lágrimas comenzaran a saltársele. Sería muy embarazoso, pensó.

Edward la miró y frunció el ceño. Luego, se sentó y la tomó de la mano.

—¿Estás bien? No pretendía…

—Estoy… bien —repuso ella y se obligó a sonreír—. Fue muy hermoso, Edward. Increíblemente hermoso.

—Pero te has puesto triste. Estás haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar.

—¡No! —Exclamó ella y se frotó los ojos—. Lo que pasa es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo. Creo que fue cuando el camarero puso pimienta en mi ensalada. El polvo salió volando por todas partes.

Edward puso cara de no creerla pero, por suerte, dejó de hablar del tema.

—Buen trabajo, hijo —dijo Tom Mckenzie y se puso en pie para estrecharle la mano a Edward—. Sabía que les habíamos dado la mejor cabaña a la pareja adecuada.

—Encantador —opinó Alice Mckenzie, limpiándose los ojos—. Y no te creas lo de la pimienta, Edward. Bella estaba llorando de alegría y de amor, igual que yo. Lo que pasa es que no quiere admitirlo delante de todos. Espera a que estéis solos. Estoy segura de que te lo explicara entonces. Bella decidió que no hablarían del poema en absoluto cuando estuvieran a solas. Era mejor no hablar del tema. Cualquier cosa que dijeran solo podía traerles problemas porque, a cada segundo, ella sentía un deseo cada vez mayor de fundirse en los brazos de Edward. Por lo tanto, deberían estar a solas el menor tiempo posible, se dijo.

Bella apenas presto atención al poema de Victoria. Estaba demasiado ocupada planeando el mejor modo de terminar la tarde. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward quería ir al bar a buscar mujeres? después de todo, los Mckenzie se irían a la cama temprano y, en ese momento, Edward y ella podrían dejar de fingir.

Al imaginar a Edward en el bar, rodeado de mujeres solteras, Bella sintió que le subía la presión sanguínea. Eso no era bueno, pensó. Debía dejarle hacer lo que le hiciera feliz.

Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta, la cena había terminado. Edward y ella dieron las buenas noches a los Mckenzie y las gracias por aquella velada. Eric les entregó un plan de actividades para los siguientes dos días y los invitó al bar a tomar algo.

Bella tenía su respuesta preparada.

—Gracias por la invitación —dijo ella—. Pero quiero irme a dormir —añadió y meneó el programa de actividades—. Tengo que estar descansada para mañana.

—Te acompañaré a la cabaña entonces —se ofreció Edward.

—No seas tonto. Seguro que prefieres quedarte un rato. Puedo ir sola —repuso ella.

—Seguro que puedes. Lo que pasa es que estoy cansado. Vamos. Volveremos a la cabaña juntos.

—Pero…

—¡No pensareis iros! —Exclamó Irina, acercándose a ellos rodeada por _paparazzi_—. ¡La fiesta no ha hecho más que empezar!

—Estamos un poco cansados —se disculpó Edward.

—Yo haré que os animéis. He organizado un concurso de salsa en el bar y me muero por ver como mueves las caderas, Edward —añadió e hizo un rápido y provocativo gesto de baile, al tiempo que los flashes de las cámaras disparaban.

Bella intentó no pensar en cómo se moverían las caderas de Edward.

—Deberías ir, Edward. No todos los días te va a sacar a bailar Irina Lov.

—Y eso no es todo —insistió Irina—. Mi agente lo ha preparado todo para que yo participe en el próximo programa de _Bailando con las estrellas_ —dijo, girándose hacia los fotógrafos—. ¿Os habéis enterado? Y planeo ganar —afirmó y volvió a posar la atención en Edward—. Es mejor que aproveches tu oportunidad, Edward, porque pronto estaré fuera de tu alcance.

Edward río.

—Ya estas fuera de mi alcance, Irina. Estoy impresionado. También estoy exhausto. Quizá mañana por la noche.

Irina alargó el brazo y le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla.

—Te estás haciendo el duro, ¿no es así? —bromeó Irina—. O eso o no me entero de que pasa entre vosotros dos —puntualizó y miró a Bella—. Lo hizo muy bien con ese poema.

—Sí —repuso Bella, carraspeando—. Así es.

—¿Ves? Parece que te estás resfriando. Tenemos que irnos —intervino Edward.

—Bueno, si no hay más remedio… —dijo Irina y chasqueó con los dedos, con el porte de una reina—. ¡Abrigos! ¡Necesitamos abrigos para esta gente! Uno largo de terciopelo, otro corto, ordinario, acolchado, de color azul.

Edward se estremeció ante la descripción de su cazadora.

—Tu cazadora no tiene nada de malo, Edward —le dijo Bella en voz baja—. Después de todo, no somos estrellas de cine.

—Quizá no, pero tú pareces una.

Bella aceptó el cumplido encantada. Edward era un buen hombre y, en ese momento, deseó no tener con él una relación de trabajo. Deseó que él pudiera ser un extraño a quien conocer durante el fin de semana.

—Si los dos estáis tan cansados, deberíais hacer que alguien os llevara —señaló Irina—. Puedo conseguiros un…

—No es necesario —replicó Bella mientras se abotonaba el abrigo—. Podemos caminar. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, queridos —se despidió Irina.

—Me alegro de que no aceptaras que nos llevaran —comento Edward mientras bajaban las escaleras que conducían al camino hacia la cabaña.

—Hasta el momento, lo que más he disfrutado fue el paseo que dimos desde la cabaña hasta aquí —afirmó ella—. Es un camino tan tranquilo…

—No vamos a tener mucha tranquilidad en los próximos dos días. Nos han planeado cada minuto con actividades —observó él.

—Y lo entiendo. Los Mckenzie necesitan hacer todo el ruido posible con su inauguración. Me han gustado, Edward. Me han gustado mucho.

—A mi también. Espero que esta estación de esquí funcione. También espero que no te importe participar en la charada en que nos hemos visto envueltos.

—No me importa. Y tengo que reconocer que a ti se te da muy bien. Deberías ser actor.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto él. Bella se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello.

—A nada. No te preocupes.

—Bella, no puedes lanzarme un comentario así y luego salirme con que no me preocupe. No es justo.

Él tenía razón, pensó Bella con un suspiro.

—El recital de poesía. Sé que lo habías escrito para otra persona, pero cualquiera de los presentes habría jurado que era para mí. Muy impresionante. -Edward se quedo callado durante unos segundos.

—Seguro que piensas que soy un tipejo insensible, ¿no es así?

—¡No! No me refería a eso en absoluto. Eric nos pidió que hiciéramos un teatro y tú lo has bordado. Me acabé preguntando que tornillo se le había perdido a Helen, o Heather, o como se llamara, para no atarte y no dejarte ir nunca.

—Ella pensaba que yo no ganaba lo suficiente. Ella quería vivir en Malibu y, para eso, necesitaba a un tipo con unos ingresos muy superiores a los míos. -Bella resopló y el vaho de su respiración se dibujo frente a ellos.

—No puedo creerlo. He oído historias de mujeres mercenarias, pero nunca había oído hablar de una que renunciara a un hombre maravilloso a cambio de vivir en Malibu. Me alegro de que no saliera bien tu relación con ella.

—Y yo —repuso él. Sus pisadas crujían sobre la nieve—. ¿Crees que soy maravilloso?

—Ya lo sabes.

—No, no lo sabía. No recuerdo que me lo hayas dicho nunca. Recuerdo que un par de veces me has llamado cabeza de chorlito y me has lanzado algo encima.

—Eso es en el trabajo. Ya sabes cómo me pongo —señaló ella y se subió el cuello del abrigo.

—Sí, insoportable.

—Insoportable, así es —acordó ella—. Bueno, como no estamos trabajando este fin de semana y no tenemos ningún contrato a la vista ni ninguna campaña de publicidad pendiente, puedo decirte que eres maravilloso.

—En ese caso, me alegro de que ganáramos el concurso.

—Yo también me alegro.

—Aunque… quizá tengamos que enfrentarnos a los peligros de esta situación —observó Edward.

Bella sintió un escalofrío.

—Tyler nos dijo que no había serpientes de cascabel ni osos, ¿verdad?

—No, no me refiero a las criaturas salvajes. Hablo de nosotros. De nuestra situación.

—Ah.

—Nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos sin tener que hacer algo relacionado con el trabajo.

Bella quiso mostrarse en desacuerdo, porque intuyo adonde quería el ir a parar.

—Esto tiene que ver con el trabajo. Estamos intentando arrebatarle la cuenta a A-List.

—Sí, pero eso es fácil. Los Mckenzie las odian y nosotros les gustamos. Lo tenemos muy fácil, no es ningún reto.

—Supongo que no —repuso ella, suspirando.

—Sin embargo, en lo personal, tenemos un gran reto. De acuerdo, puedo hablar por mí. Aunque después de tu comentario acerca de lo maravilloso que soy, tengo la sensación de que también hablo por ti. El peligro es que nos sintamos atraídos el uno por el otro.

—¡Terrible peligro! —exclamó ella, sin poder contenerse. Pensó que Edward sonaba demasiado serio.

—Sé que no sería el fin del mundo, pero piensa en las consecuencias.

—Edward, entre los dos tenemos suficientes preservativos como para una semana. No habría consecuencias.

—Cielo santo. ¿Cuánto vino has bebido?

—No lo suficiente. Mira, sé que tienes razón. La tentación nos ha salido al paso. Pero tener una aventura sería un desastre. ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme?

—En resumen, si.

—Tengo la solución perfecta para ti. Líate con otra persona este fin de semana.

Edward recibió la sugerencia en silencio. Y siguió callado.

—¿Edward? ¿No era ese el plan que tenías cuando llegamos?

—Si —respondió él, sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? -Edward murmuro algo entre dientes.

—Lo siento, no te he oído.

—He dicho que no quiero tener una aventura con otra persona.

—¿No?

—No. Quiero tener una aventura contigo. ¿Estás contenta?

Lo cierto era que Bella estaba en la gloria. No recordaba haberse sentido tan contenta en toda su vida. Pero él tenía razón acerca del problema que podría causarles.

—Tenemos que pensar en ello —dijo ella—. No queremos hacer nada impulsivo que lamentemos después.

—Muy aguda.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, vieron que las luces estaban encendidas. Bella pensó que lo más probable era que el complejo hotelero tuviera un sistema eléctrico centralizado. Pensó que habría caramelos de menta sobre las almohadas. Conociendo a los Mckenzie, también podría haber champán enfriándose junto a la cama.

Bella mantuvo la mirada fija en la estancia porque no se atrevía a mirar a Edward.

—Creo que no es buena idea que estemos solos ahora en esta cabaña —observó ella.

—Me parece que tienes razón —dijo él y carraspeó—. Esperare aquí hasta que estés segura dentro. Luego, me iré al bar durante un rato.

—No me gusta obligarte a…

—¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor?

—No.

—Entonces, entra. Y cierra tu dormitorio con llave.

Bella se sintió recorrida por una oleada de excitación. ¿Tanto la deseaba Edward?, se preguntó.

—No puedo cerrar el dormitorio. No podrías ir al baño.

—Soy un hombre. Puedo hacer mis necesidades en el bosque.

—¡Hace un frío helador fuera!

—Eso es asunto mío. ¿Quieres entrar en la cabaña, por favor?

Más excitada de lo que había estado durante años, Bella subió las escaleras, atravesó el porche y, con torpeza, trato de meter la llave en la cerradura. Al fin, abrió la puerta. Se giró y miró a Edward.

Él estaba allí parado, mirándola, con los hombros levantados y las manos en los bolsillos.

Bella no pudo soportar imaginarlo caminando de vuelta, con ese frío, cuando era obvio que a él no le apetecía en absoluto.

—Esto es una locura. Entra. Estoy segura de que podremos controlarnos.

—Habla por ti. Buenas noches, Bella —dijo Edward, se giró y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al salón.

Bella lo observó desaparecer en la oscuridad, mientras se preguntaba qué pasaría mientras Edward estuviera en el bar. Un par de copas podían hacerle reconsiderar su plan original. La sala de fiestas estaba llena de mujeres solteras y a Edward no le resultaría difícil encontrar a alguien. Después de todo, ella misma le había aconsejado que lo hiciera.

De pronto, la desagradable imagen de Edward besando a otra persona se le pasó a Bella por la cabeza. A continuación, lo imaginó subiendo el ascensor, hacia la habitación de esa otra mujer. Frustrada, intento ahuyentar esos pensamientos. No tenía sentido torturarse.

Dentro de la cabaña, Bella cerró la puerta con llave. La verdad era que no había contado con eso. Se encontraba en una posición que no le gustaba nada. La de perdedora.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Dos horas después, Edward camino hacia la cabaña con mucha peor coordinación de lo que lo había hecho antes. El concurso de salsa había estado en su apogeo cuando él había llegado y Irina no se le había despegado ni un momento. Pero, a pesar del entusiasmo de Irina, él estaba seguro de que no estaba intentando seducirlo. Solo era una mujer que amaba la diversión.

Tras pasar a las bebidas más fuertes, Edward se había convertido en alguien muy divertido. Había bailado con Irina y con cualquier mujer que se le había acercado. Aunque Irina no le había hecho proposiciones deshonestas, varias otras mujeres si lo habían hecho. Y él había inventado una excusa, diciendo que estaba en tratamiento debido a disfunciones sexuales. No siempre había funcionado la excusa, porque un par de mujeres le habían propuesto ayudarlo con su problema pero, en general, había sido capaz de mantenerlas a raya.

En un momento de la fiesta, Edward había calculado que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que Bella estuviera dormida y había salido de la sala de fiestas, de nuevo a pie. El aire frío le había bajado la borrachera pero seguía sintiéndose bastante mareado. Eso era algo positivo. No podía irse con nadie a la cama estando tan bebido.

No había podido acostumbrarse al silencio del bosque. El sonido de sus pisadas sobre la nieve era el único ruido que se oía en aquella quietud. Él estaba acostumbrado al tráfico y a los ruidos, tanto en su trabajo como en su apartamento de Los Ángeles, y aquel silencio le resultaba casi aterrador.

Entonces, Edward oyó un aullido. No sabía tanto de la materia como para discernir si se trataba de un coyote o de un lobo, pero aquel aullido solitario le puso los pelos de punta. Camino más deprisa, lo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara por todo lo que había bebido.

Otro aullido rompió el silencio. Luego, un tercero, seguido por agudos ladridos. Sin duda, era una manada. Pero Tyler les había dicho que los lobos no atacaban a la gente. Les había asegurado que eso era un mito.

Edward apretó el paso e intentó no pensar en Caperucita roja. Ni en Pedro y el Lobo. Ni en esa historia que había oído en el colegio de un tipo que había sido rodeado por lobos y había tenido que mantener una hoguera encendida para protegerse de ellos.

Pero Edward no tenía fuego, ni siquiera una linterna. Podía oler humo, sin embargo, por lo que debía de haber alguna fogata por allí cerca. Quizá alguien la había hecho para ahuyentar a los lobos. Aunque, según les había dicho Tyler, se suponía que no era necesario hacer eso.

Cuando la cabaña entró en su campo visual, Edward comenzó a correr, con cierta torpeza debido a su estado. No estaba seguro de si los aullidos habían cesado, porque el ruido que hacia su propia respiración no le dejaba oír nada más. La manada podía estar detrás de sus tobillos, pensó. Pero él no pensaba girarse para comprobarlo.

Jadeando, subió las escaleras a toda prisa y rebuscó la llave en su bolsillo. Maldición, ¿donde la había puesto?

Edward comenzó a maldecir. Diablos, ¿no sonaba como si hubiera un animal jadeando detrás de él? O quizá, era el sonido de su propia respiración. Si, era él, se dijo. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Allí estaba Bella.

—¿Edward? ¿Te pasa algo?

—Lobos —respondió él, sin pensarlo. Quizá no eran lobos pero, ya que lo había dicho, tenía que fingir que estaba seguro. Si no, parecería un completo idiota.

—¿Lobos? —repitió ella y abrió la puerta del todo—. Entra ya, por favor.

Edward no necesitaba más invitaciones. Una vez que estuvo dentro y que Bella hubo cerrado la puerta con llave, él se dio cuenta de que el humo que había olido provenía de la chimenea de la cabaña.

Bella había encendido un fuego.

—¿Has visto lobos? —quiso saber ella.

—Ah, sí —aseguro él, dejando de temblar. Se percató de que Bella llevaba un camisón blanco de franela. Tenía un aspecto muy suave.

—¿Dónde?

—Creo que me tenían rodeado —respondió Edward e intentó no posar la vista en los pechos de ella. El camisón se ajustaba y los realzaba y, además, si no se equivocaba, no llevaba sujetador.

—Que miedo.

—Sí —dijo él y, entonces, recordó que se suponía que tenía que dar la imagen de ser un valiente—. Pero yo no me asuste. Me alegro de que no estuvieras ahí fuera.

—Y yo. Quítate el abrigo y ven a sentarte junto al fuego. He encontrado unos sobres de cacao. ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente?

Solo de pensarlo, Edward tuvo ganas de vomitar.

—No, gracias —repuso él y se dirigió al sofá, pues le fallaban las piernas. Aunque su intención fue sentarse despacio, cayó desplomado sobre los cojines.

—¿No quieres quitarte el abrigo?

—Bueno… sí —afirmó él, aunque pensó que no tendría fuerzas.

Edward levantó la vista y se encontró con Bella de pie delante de él, mirándolo con preocupación. Ella estaba muy sexy. Deseó introducirle las manos por debajo del camisón y tocarle la piel, pero los brazos no parecían obedecerlo demasiado bien.

—Voy a buscarte unas vitaminas y algo de agua. Tienes que hidratarte.

—Me encantaría tocarte los pechos —dijo Edward y, por el modo en que ella lo miró, adivinó que su comentario no había sido adecuado—. Pero no lo haré. Son tus pechos y tú decides quien debe tocarlos.

Bella apretó los labios, como si estuviera intentando no reír.

—Estás tan bebido… Ahora vuelvo.

En un momento, Bella estaba de vuelta, con una píldora de vitaminas y un vaso de agua.

—Gracias.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte la cazadora?

—Sí.

Bella se agachó y buscó la cremallera.

—Me siento muy mal porque hayas tenido que emborracharte para sobrevivir a esta noche.

—Estoy bien —repuso él y le dio hipo—. Genial.

—No, no lo estás —señaló ella y le desabrochó la chaqueta—. Pero supongo que prefiero que te hayas emborrachado hasta el aturdimiento, en vez de acabar en la cama de otra mujer.

—Me lo propusieron.

—No lo dudo —dijo ella y le quitó las mangas de la cazadora.

—Les dije que tenía problemas sexuales.

—Ah —repuso ella e hizo un gesto raro, como si estuviera reprimiendo la risa.

Edward no podía dejar de hablar, quisiera o no.

—Hueles muy bien. Como a tortitas con sirope.

—Gracias. Tú hueles como un barril de _whisky_ —observó ella y, al fin, consiguió quitarle la cazadora.

—Me gustaría no estar borracho. Así podríamos hacer el amor.

—Creía que te habías emborrachado para no tener sexo… —comentó ella y se agachó para quitarle los zapatos.

—Así es. Pero ahora desearía no haberlo hecho porque pareces una virgen con ese camisón.

—¿Y te gustan las vírgenes?

—No las de verdad. Tú no eres virgen de verdad.

—En eso tienes razón —dijo ella. Se puso en pie y lo observó—. Muy bien, mi querido juerguista. Voy a levantarte los pies e intentar tumbarte horizontal en este sofá. Muévete conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cuando este horizontal, ¿vamos a tener sexo?

—Creo que no. A la de tres. Una, dos y tres. -Bella le levantó las piernas y el resto del cuerpo de Edward se estiró y se tumbó en el sofá.

—Ya esta —dijo ella, sacudiéndose las manos.

—La habitación está dando vueltas.

—Parara dentro de un momento. Te buscaré una manta. -Edward cerró los ojos pero eso no lo ayudo mucho. Así que utilizo un viejo truco de sus años de universidad y puso un pie sobre el suelo. Un poco mejor.

Bella regresó con una manta esponjosa y una almohada y las colocó sobre la mesita de café.

—Tienes un pie en el suelo.

—Lo sé. Es mejor así.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella y le puso la manta—. Tenemos que encontrar una solución diferente a nuestro problema. Vamos a pasar aquí una noche más y no quiero que te sientas obligado a emborracharte de nuevo para soportarlo.

—Hueles tan bien que dan ganas de comerte.

—Quizá deberíamos pedir otra habitación —señaló Bella y deslizó la mano por debajo de la cabeza de él, para ponerle la almohada.

Edward se sintió en el cielo.

—Tal vez. Tus manos son deliciosas. Quizá, si me acaricias la…

—¡Edward!

—Cabeza. Iba a decir cabeza.

—Claro, seguro. Intenta descansar —dijo Bella y le tocó la mejilla con cariño—. Eres un buen hombre, Edward.

De pronto, Edward sintió remordimientos por haber fingido estar en peligro en su camino a la cabaña.

—Lo más seguro era que no fueran lobos.

—No importa.

—Te deseo, Bella. Te deseo mucho.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Todo te parecerá distinto por la mañana.

Edward lo dudo seriamente. Aquel fin de semana iba a ser demasiado largo.

Cuando el teléfono de la mesilla de noche sonó a la mañana siguiente, Bella se giró y miró el reloj antes de responder.

Eran casi las nueve. Se suponía que tenían que asistir a otra reunión junto a la piscina a las nueve.

—Solo quería comprobar que Edward y tú estuvierais listos —dijo Eric—. La tercera ganadora llego anoche tarde, así que ya estamos todos.

—Estaremos allí en cuanto podamos. Adiós —dijo ella y colgó.

Bella se bajó de la enorme cama, pensando que, si alguien se cayera de allí, podía romperse algo. Aun así, era un lujo de cama y había dormido en ella como un oso en hibernación.

Cuando estuvo despierta del todo, Bella se dio cuenta de que tenían un problema logístico: eran dos personas que tenían que ducharse y estar presentables en sólo diez minutos. Y un solo baño.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró en el salón. Allí estaba Edward, sentado en el sofá, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos. La miró con ojos rojos.

—¿Una alarma de incendios?

—El teléfono.

—No grites —pidió el, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, vaya —repuso Bella y se dio media vuelta. Fue al baño y buscó en su neceser, hasta encontrar una caja de ibuprofeno. Agarró dos pastillas, llenó un vaso de agua y volvió al salón.

—Quiero morir.

—Lo sé. Tómate esto.

—Ve tú —propuso él, después de tragar las pastillas—. Diles que yo estoy muerto.

—Podemos hacerlo, Edward. Pero tendremos que compartir el baño. Tú te afeitas y te cepillas los dientes mientras yo me ducho. Luego, tú te duchas mientras yo me visto y me maquillo. Vamos, quítate la camisa por el camino. No podemos perder tiempo.

Edward la siguió al dormitorio como un zombi. Una vez allí, se quitó el polo que llevaba y lo dejó en un montón en el suelo.

Bella agarró el equipo de afeitado de la maleta de Edward y corrió al baño. Lo dejó sobre la encimera, junto al lavabo, y encendió el agua caliente de la ducha a toda potencia.

—Vas a estar desnuda ahí dentro.

—Y tú estarás demasiado ocupado afeitándote y cepillándote los dientes como para darte cuenta.

Ella, sin embargo, había tenido tiempo de observar que Edward tenía unos hermosos pectorales y suficiente vello en el pecho como para hacer que su contemplación fuera interesante. Su espalda parecía más ancha sin camiseta y también tenía unos bíceps decentes.

Vaya. Estaba a punto de ponerse a babear, se dijo Bella. Se reprendió a si misma mentalmente y señalo al equipo de afeitado de Edward.

—¡Vamos!

Obediente, Edward saco su crema de afeitar y una cuchilla, lo que hizo que sus músculos se contrajeran sutilmente.

Bella apretó los dientes al verlo y se dio media vuelta. No iba a permitirse fantasear acerca de Edward como compañero de cama. Él había pasado muchas penalidades para evitar que no pasara nada entre ellos la noche anterior y ella no iba a permitir que su sacrificio hubiera sido en vano.

Además, en ese momento, Bella tenía que ser valiente y ponerse manos a la obra. Dejó una toalla junto a la ducha, se quitó el camisón y se metió debajo del chorro de agua.

Con un alarido, dio un salto hacia atrás y agarró la toalla para cubrirse.

Sin duda, Edward se había girado para mirar.

—M-me he que-quemado —dijo ella. Edward tragó saliva.

—Umm… estás…

—Estoy bien —repuso ella, envolviéndose la toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Ajustó la temperatura de la ducha—. Voy a dejar el grifo abierto cuando salga, así no tendrás que perder tiempo ajustando la temperatura.

Bella echó un rápido vistazo a su acompañante por encima del hombro, que le confirmó lo que temía.

Edward seguía mirándola, con la cuchilla de afeitar a medio camino, con ojos vidriosos.

—¡Edward, aféitate! —ordenó ella. Luego, se quitó la toalla y se metió de nuevo en la ducha.

—¡Tienes un trasero estupendo! —grito él por encima del ruido de la ducha.

Quizá solo la había visto por detrás, pensó Bella, tranquilizándose un poco, y se enjabonó deprisa.

—¡Y unos pechos estupendos también! —añadió él. De acuerdo, la había visto desnuda al completo, se dijo Bella. Pero ya no tenía remedio. Una cosa si tenía clara: tenían que conseguir otra habitación para esa noche. Pensaba explicarle la situación a Eric y le prometería que los Mckenzie nunca lo sabrían.

Una habitación en el pabellón general pondría la suficiente distancia entre Edward y ella, caviló Bella. Pensaba dejarle la cabaña a Edward, para que él también pudiera probar aquella maravillosa cama. Se encargaría de la segunda habitación más tarde, se dijo. En ese momento, tenía que concentrarse en terminar de ducharse en un tiempo record.

Por suerte, sus compañeras de oficina la habían convencido de que se hiciera la cera en las piernas antes de emprender el viaje; esa mañana no hubiera tenido tiempo para afeitarse. Tras aclararse, se asomó por un lado de la puerta de cristal y agarró la toalla del suelo. No se atrevió a levantar la vista para averiguar si Edward la estaba mirando y se envolvió en la toalla.

Cuando Bella miro al fin, Edward ni siquiera estaba en el baño. Era un caballero, después de todo. Como ella siempre había creído.

Entonces, Edward entró en el baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y nada más. Bella tragó saliva al verlo. Ya había tenido oportunidad de admirar su torso antes, pero entonces pudo también deleitarse con sus firmes muslos y sus sensuales pantorrillas.

Habían sido amigos desde hacía unos tres años y Bella nunca se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que era Edward. No todos los hombres tenían tan buen aspecto envueltos en una toalla pero Edward parecía hecho para ese tipo de atuendo. Si él quisiera, podría ser modelo, pensó.

Pero Bella no estaba dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos.

—Te toca —dijo ella y pasó de largo frente a él, hacia el dormitorio.

El plan de ducha de Bella estaba funcionando bastante bien, excepto por un par de detalles. Debería ser capaz de vestirse antes de que Edward saliera del baño, pensó. Entonces, cambiarían posiciones de nuevo: él se vestiría en el dormitorio mientras ella se maquillaba en el baño.

Sí, Edward la había visto desnuda, pero había sido muy rápido, pensó Bella. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, para tomar la toalla que él se había envuelto alrededor de la cintura, había tenido que acercarse a la balda que había justo junto a la ducha. Desde allí, el habría tenido un punto privilegiado para ver dentro de la ducha. Sin dificultades.

Bella caminó hasta la puerta del baño, esforzándose por apartar la mirada de la puerta entreabierta de la ducha. No pensaba degradarse al nivel de mirona.

—Me espiaste cuando estaba en la ducha, ¿verdad?

—Tenía que tomar una toalla —respondió él, mientras se frotaba el cuerpo con la esponja.

Cielos, cuantas ganas tenía de mirar, se confesó Bella.

—No me has respondido —insistió ella—. ¿Me has espiado o no?

—Yo no lo llamaría así.

—¿Cómo lo llamarías entonces?

—Aprovechar una oportunidad de oro.

—¡Edward Cullen, no eres un caballero!

Él cerró el grifo.

—Y, a menos que salgas del baño ahora mismo, tú no serás una dama.

—No te preocupes, ya me voy —repuso ella. Sin embargo, en vez de girarse hacia la puerta del baño para salir, su cuerpo se volvió hacia la ducha. Se dijo a si misma que había sido un error de su mente, que lo que tenía que hacer era moverse en dirección contraria para no tener oportunidad de ver… Oh… Cielo santo.

Con el rostro sonrojado, Bella se apresuró a entrar en el dormitorio. Quizá, había esperado que él no estuviera bien dotado. Si había sido así, sus esperanzas se habían convertido en humo, junto con toda su determinación de mantenerse alejada de él.

De pronto, se sorprendió a si misma pensando en lo fácil que le resultaría encontrar un nuevo empleo. Si Edward y ella no trabajaran juntos, no existiría ningún inconveniente para que tuvieran una aventura. Así que la solución lógica para ella era dimitir de su puesto.

De ese modo, pensó Bella, sería libre para disfrutar de la exuberancia de aquel hombre quien, de forma temporal, era su compañero de habitación. Jessica tenía que haber sido la mayor tonta del mundo para renunciar a algo así. Aunque siempre existía la posibilidad de que él no supiera cómo utilizar aquel equipo tan fuera de serie, pero ella lo dudaba. Edward era un hombre inteligente y seguro que se había tomado la molestia de aprender a usarlo, se dijo.

Sofocada, Bella se quedó parada en medio del dormitorio e intento recordar su nombre. ¿Por qué estaban dándose tanta prisa en ducharse cuando podían sumergirse en esa inmensa cama, utilizando la gran cantidad de preservativos que les había regalado el hotel? Si la dirección del hotel les había provisto de ellos, se suponía que era para darles uso.

—Creía que habías dicho que teníamos menos de diez minutos para estar listos —señaló él.

Bella lo miró y se esforzó en recordar que era lo que tenían que hacer dentro de diez minutos.

—Yo… esto…

—Si no es así, se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas que podríamos hacer —sugirió él con ojos ardientes.

—Sí es así. Lo que pasa es que yo…

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. En esa ocasión, Edward se dirigió hasta la mesilla de noche y descolgó el auricular.

El timbre del teléfono le refrescó la memoria a Bella. Su presencia era requerida en el resort. Habían ganado el concurso y una de las condiciones especificadas en el premio era que estuvieran disponibles para la promoción de la estación de esquí. Una nueva sesión promocional estaba a punto de comenzar y ambos estaban aun prácticamente desnudos.

—Creo que tenemos el reloj atrasado —dijo Edward al teléfono—. Pensamos que eran solo las ocho. Claro que si, Eric. Por supuesto, envíanos un coche si te parece bien. Nos ayudara a llegar antes —añadió y colgó—. Un coche viene a por nosotros. Tenemos que presentarnos en público.

—Ya lo sé.

—Toma tus ropas y cierra la puerta del baño. Yo me vestiré aquí. Te espero en el porche dentro de cinco minutos.

Bella asintió, agarró algunas cosas de su maleta y se apresuró al baño.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta.

Aun con la puerta cerrada, Bella lo oyó reírse.

—¡No creo que lo que necesitemos sea una conversación! —gritó Edward, para asegurarse de que ella pudiera oírlo.

Claro que Bella lo había oído. Por supuesto. Estaba lista para entregar su dimisión en el trabajo el mismo lunes por la mañana, se dijo.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Mientras Edward se ponía su ropa y se aseguraba de abrocharse todos los botones y cremalleras necesarios, tuvo tiempo de revivir la imagen más esplendida de Bella hasta el momento: una diosa desnuda bajo el chorro de la ducha. Se dijo que, antes o después, iba a tener que lidiar con su imprudencia por haber contemplado aquella imagen.

Tenía un verdadero problema, y era solo por su culpa, se dijo Edward.

Podría haber tornado una toalla sin mirar hacia la ducha. Un tipo listo hubiera hecho eso pero no, él, no. Después de haber visto a Bella desnuda, quería más. Mucho más.

Bella quería hablar. Él quería pasar a la acción, se dijo Edward. Cielos, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir el fin de semana sin dejar seco el bar? Al subirse al coche del resort y hacer el camino lleno de baches hasta el hotel, recordó con cada bache el precio que tendría que pagar si repetía la borrachera de la noche anterior.

Bella meneó el pie sin parar durante todo el trayecto y, aunque le dio un par de patadas accidentales, Edward no dijo nada. Si ella se encontraba en el mismo estado que él, pensó, se merecía poder dar rienda suelta a ese pequeño tic nervioso sin ser molestada.

El coche los dejó en el hotel en tiempo record pero, de todos modos, llegaban tarde. La zona de la piscina estaba casi desierta y era allí donde se suponía debía de ser el evento.

—Tenemos que buscar a Eric y disculparnos —dijo Edward.

—Échame a mi toda la culpa —sugirió Bella y miró a su alrededor, esperando que Eric apareciera en cualquier momento—. Sé con lo que se enfrenta y odio haberle puesto las cosas más difíciles.

—¡Aquí estáis! —Exclamo Alice Mckenzie, caminando hacia ellos seguida por Tom—. Os habéis perdido el concurso de besos. Estoy segura de que habríais ganado.

—¿Concurso de besos? —Pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido—. No recuerdo que eso estuviera en el programa de actividades.

—Bueno, no lo estaba —señaló Tom—. Pero Irina Lov es una especie de potro desbocado y ha puesto todo en marcha antes de que nadie supiera bien lo que estaba pasando. Bueno, ¿habéis desayunado?

—Sí —contesto Edward, que no podía ni pensar en comer con la resaca que tenia.

—En realidad, no —dijo Bella.

Alice río.

—¿Así que uno de vosotros no desayuna y el otro sí? Bella, creo que debemos darte de comer. Edward puede tomar café —propuso Alice, señalando hacia la cafetería del hotel.

—Buena idea —repuso Edward, pensando que había sido muy egoísta al no darse cuenta de que Bella debía de estar hambrienta. Y a él no le sentaría mal una taza de café. Una dosis de cafeína solía ser buen remedio para el dolor de cabeza, se dijo.

Mientras se encaminaban a la cafetería, una horda de periodistas los siguió. Tom se dio media vuelta y habló con ellos en voz baja hasta que se dispersaron.

—Gracias, querido —dijo Alice—. Creo que estos jóvenes están deseando tomarse un descanso, deben de estar cansados de ser asediados todo el tiempo.

—No es tan horrible —replicó Bella—. Es un precio pequeño para un fin de semana tan maravilloso.

—Sé que os mostrasteis de acuerdo con ello —señaló Alice—. Pero os merecéis poder desayunar en paz. No podríamos hablar si tuviéramos a los periodistas rodeándonos. Ah, mira, los camareros han limpiado nuestra mesa favorita.

Edward empezó a apreciar las ventajas de estar con los Mckenzie. Se sentaron a una mesa con una vista espectacular de las montañas. Enmarcada por la ventana, la escena parecía el prototipo de una estación de esquí, con pequeñas figuras humanas a lo lejos deslizándose por las pistas y subiendo en funiculares en miniatura. Una camarera anotó su pedido de inmediato y el café apareció delante de él como por arte de magia.

—Tengo que decir que estoy orgulloso de este lugar —admitió Tom, recostándose en el sofá de cuero que había alrededor de la mesa—. No estaba preparado para Irina Lov y para el tipo de publicidad que hace pero dudo que ella sea capaz de echarlo todo a perder solo en un fin de semana.

—Está generando gran excitación —observó Alice—. Supongo que eso es bueno pero no estoy segura de si la publicidad que nos está haciendo sea la que queríamos.

Edward estaba deseando señalar que Alice y su esposo no tendrían esos problemas si hubieran contratado a Innovaciones en vez de a A-List. Pero aquello sonaría poco educado y pretencioso, sobre todo cuando los Mckenzie habían sido tan amables de invitarlos a desayunar. Bella y él les hablarían de eso cuando el momento fuera más apropiado.

—La estación de esquí es simplemente maravillosa —comentó Bella—. Eso no puede esconderse; además, es obvio que los invitados se están divirtiendo. La gente se peleara por hacer sus reservas. -Tom asintió.

—Las reservas no han dejado de llegar pero lo que me preocupa es que provengan todas de la multitud de solteros que tenemos aquí este fin de semana. Cuando se nos ocurrió hacer un concurso de poesía, pensamos que atraería…

—Espera un momento —dijo Edward—. ¿El concurso de sonetos fue idea tuya?

—Lo cierto es que fue idea mía —afirmó Alice con una sonrisa—. Hice un master en Literatura en la universidad y creo que los poemas de amor son un arte en extinción.

—Creíamos que la idea había sido de A-List —señaló Bella.

—Cielos, claro que no —repuso Alice y se colocó la servilleta sobre el regazo—. Ellos intentaron convencernos de que no lo hiciéramos pero nosotros insistimos en que el concurso establecería el tono que queremos darle al resort.

Edward dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa.

—Ahora me siento culpable por el poema que presentamos Bella y yo. No era muy romántico.

—No, pero era divertidísimo —opinó Tom, riendo.

—Y lo has arreglado más que de sobra con el que leíste anoche para Bella —comentó Alice, mirándolos—. No me sorprende nada que os quedarais dormidos esta mañana.

Edward se sintió como un mentiroso de primera clase por no contradecir a los Mckenzie y no explicarles que Bella y él no eran pareja. Pero le habían prometido a Eric que participarían en la farsa. Se quedo sin palabras.

Por suerte para él, Bella supo exactamente qué decir.

—Es una cabaña preciosa. Es un honor que nos la hayan ofrecido.

—Para mí también —afirmo Edward, mirando a Bella con gratitud.

—Tuve una corazonada con vosotros —dijo Alice—. Ese poema tan loco demostraba que ambos compartís el mismo sentido del humor. Eso os llevara más lejos que el sexo, aunque el sexo es importante también.

Edward tuvo la sensación de estar poniéndose rojo y no se atrevió a mirar a Bella. Necesitaban desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

—Las pistas de esquí tienen un aspecto estupendo. ¿Tenéis maquinas para hacer nieve?

—Claro —repuso Tom.

Durante el resto del desayuno, Tom les hizo una descripción detallada de sus adoradas maquinas de nieve, lo que salvó a Bella y a Edward de tener que hablar de su vida.

—Espero que los dos queráis esquiar esta tarde —comentó Alice mientras salían de la cafetería—. No me gustaría que Tom hubiera hecho toda esa nieve para nada —añadió, guiñándole un ojo a su marido.

—Soy un principiante en el esquí —admitió Edward—. Pero lo intentaré.

—Tenemos buenos instructores de esquí —replicó Alice—. Dejad que os enseñen.

—Yo si lo haré, pero no puedo hablar por Bella.

—Oh, yo también necesito que me enseñen —afirmó Bella, emocionada ante esa perspectiva—. Ya que no tenemos nada previsto para esta tarde, me gustaría aprovechar nuestros pases gratis para esquiar. Muchas gracias por regalárnoslos.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Edward. Una vez más, Bella había evitado que quedara como un ingrato, pensó.

—Me temo que tendréis que soportar que los fotógrafos invadan vuestra privacidad —señaló Tom.

—No hay problema —dijo Edward—. Como ha mencionado Bella, es un precio pequeño comparado con este maravilloso fin de semana.

—Os aconsejaría que fuerais ahora a la tienda de esquí para alquilar vuestros equipos —sugirió Tom.

—Eso haremos —repuso Edward y le tendió la mano—. Gracias por todo, incluido el desayuno.

—Es un placer —aseguró Tom y le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Alice—. Es divertido haberos conocido al fin —dijo y abrazó a Bella y, luego, a Edward.

En ese momento, Edward se permitió la licencia de imaginar que era quien Alice pensaba que era: el entregado y amante novio de Bella. No sería tan difícil de soportar, se dijo.

Bella y Edward tenían las manos entrelazadas según se separaban de los Mckenzie. Había sido Edward quien había iniciado el contacto y, tras un momento inicial de sorpresa, ella había comprendido que solo estaba haciendo lo que los Mckenzie esperaban de ellos.

Bella intentó no disfrutar demasiado del contacto de su mano pero le resultó difícil. Edward le transmitía tal calidez que no le costaría nada acostumbrarse, pensó.

Los Mckenzie les habían sugerido ir a la tienda de esquí, accesible por el exterior a través de un juego de puertas de cristal y a través del área de la piscina. El aire de la mañana era frío pero el sol hacia que la temperatura fuera agradable.

Cuando Bella se hubo asegurado de que los Mckenzie ya no los veían, hizo que Edward se detuviera y aparto su mano de la de él.

—Antes de alquilar el equipo, tenemos que hacer una parada técnica —dijo ella.

—¿Quieres ir al baño?

—No, a recepción.

—¿Para qué?

—Voy a reservar una habitaci6n en el hotel para esta noche.

Edward la miró.

—Si crees que esa es la solución, entonces deja que yo lo haga.

—No sería justo. Yo pude disfrutar de la chimenea cuando tú no estabas y de la cama gigante. Deberías tener la oportunidad de…

—¿De veras crees que lo pasaría bien yo solo en esa cabaña?

—Pues invita a alguien para que te acompañe.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Esto va a sonarte raro pero no podría hacer eso. Ahora es nuestra cabaña. Invitar a otra mujer a dormir no me parecería correcto.

—Es raro, sí, pero me hace sentir bien —repuso ella con una sonrisa—. Gracias, Edward.

—No puedo evitarlo —aseguró él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Así son las cosas.

Bella se Moría de ganas por preguntar cómo eran que cosas pero pensó que era mejor no hablar de ese tema.

—Entonces, es mejor que reservemos una habitación para ti en el hotel, para que puedas invitar a alguien si quieres —propuso Bella.

—Si quieres, podemos reservar una habitación, pero no cuentes con que yo encuentre a alguien este fin de semana.

El corazón de Bella traicionó sus sentimientos, brincando de alegría. Aun así, se sintió obligada a discutir a Edward.

—Si te fueras a la cama con alguien, eso lo arreglaría todo.

—Al revés de lo que se dice, los hombres no pueden forzarse a sí mismos a tener un encuentro sexual.

—Pero ayer, en la limusina, estabas deseando irte a la cama con la primera mujer atractiva que se cruzara en tu camino.

Edward la miró a los ojos.

—Eso fue ayer.

—Y ahora me has visto desnuda.

—De acuerdo, eso tiene algo que ver.

Bella río. Los hombres eran muy predecibles, se dijo.

—Eh, déjame terminar antes de juzgarme. Empecé a tener problemas con mi plan de seducción antes de verte desnuda. Mi plan empezó a tambalearse cuando tú te plantaste y dijiste que no pensabas tener sexo este fin de semana.

—¡Pero si me criticaste por eso!

—Te critiqué porque tenías toda la razón en lo que decías y porque, aunque no lo sabía en ese momento, había empezado a pensar en ti de un modo diferente. Algo se encendió en mi durante esa conversación en la limusina y no sé cómo apagarlo.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer al respecto? —preguntó Bella. Ella había considerado la posibilidad de dejar su empleo para no correr el riesgo de tener que trabajar juntos si las cosas salían mal entre ellos. Contuvo el aliento, deseando que él hubiera pensado lo mismo.

—No lo sé.

Bella exhaló despacio. Sin duda, dejar su empleo para facilitarles el camino la colocaría en una posición de desventaja. Parecía claro que Edward no se había planteado hacer lo mismo. Así que ella no pensaba admitir que estaba dispuesta a tirar su carrera a la basura a cambio de la posibilidad de tener una aventura maravillosa con él.

—Entonces vayamos a ver si podemos conseguirte una habitación para esta noche —sugirió Bella—. Me sentiría culpable si tuvieras que emborracharte de nuevo.

—Primero, me asegurare de que los Mckenzie no estén cerca —dijo Edward y echó un vistazo en la recepción del hotel—. No hay peligro.

Una vez dentro, Bella camino decidida al lado de Edward sobre el vestíbulo alfombrado. Las paredes estaban adornadas por cuadros de arte moderno y había varias mesas con jarrones con flores.

—Es un sitio precioso.

—Lo es —dijo Edward—. Oye, si alguien nos ve en el mostrador de recepción, ¿qué van a pensar?

—Diremos que estamos preguntando por un amigo que iba a venir este fin de semana.

—Perfecto. Te funciona el cerebro mucho mejor que a mí esta mañana, Bella.

—Eso es porque pusiste tu cerebro en remojo anoche. Pero no te culpo. Lo hiciste por una causa noble y te lo agradezco.

Tras doblar una esquina, los dos se dirigieron al mostrador.

Por suerte, la zona de recepción estaba casi vacía. Las fotos de los ganadores seguían en el vestíbulo; además, habían añadido un cartel anunciando la firma de libros de Irina Lov para esa tarde, por su autobiografía _Irina Lov y el amor._

Edward señaló al cartel.

—¿Quieres conseguir uno de esos libros para que te lo firme Irina?

—Deberíamos hacerlo los dos. Podríamos venderlos en eBay por un buen dinero.

—¿Cómo? ¿No quieres conservarlo para tus nietos?

Bella sonrío.

—Esa mujer tiene treinta y tres años y ya ha escrito su autobiografía. ¿No te parece raro?

—No, si hay algún editor dispuesto a pagarle por ello. La fama es inestable. Si Irina esperara a tener sesenta años, tal vez su popularidad decrecería y no podría cobrar sumas tan altas. Yo creo que debajo de su rubia cabellera es una mujer inteligente.

—Si, a mí también me gusta. No quería que fuera así, pero me gusta —dijo Bella y miró a su alrededor—. Parece que no hay moros en la costa. Veamos que habitaciones les quedan.

Momentos después, se alejaban del mostrador de recepción con las manos vacías.

—Supongo que solo me queda emborracharme —comentó Edward.

—No puedo creer que todas las habitaciones estén ocupadas —señaló ella—. Hay que reconocer que A-List no lo hace tan mal. Puede que no encajen en el modo de pensar de los Mckenzie, pero han convertido este sitio en un éxito.

—Lo que significa que no nos queda más remedio que compartir alojamiento.

Bella intentó ignorar la oleada de excitación sexual que la recorrió. Esa noche, estarían juntos de nuevo en la cabaña.

—No quiero que te emborraches de nuevo.

—Entonces, dame una alternativa. Espera, ya sé. Podrías atarme.

—No sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de juegos —dijo ella, siguiéndole la broma.

—¡No me refería al sadomaso! Ahora has añadido una imagen nueva a mis fantasías.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella aunque, en realidad, no lo sentía demasiado.

Bella nunca se había sentido tan deseada en toda su vida. Edward estaba sugiriendo que ella era irresistible.

Era cierto que la había visto desnuda hacía poco, pensó Bella, y los hombres estaban programados para desear de forma automática a una mujer cuando la veían desnuda. De todos modos… le gustaba sentirse deseada.

—Necesito ideas, Swan —dijo Edward y abrió las puertas de cristal para que salieran al exterior. La luz del sol los recibió—. Ideas sólidas. Hemos tenido ideas para cientos de campañas de publicidad juntos. Deberíamos ser capaces de encontrarle una solución a esto también.

Bella levantó la mirada hacia las blancas pistas, salpicadas de esquiadores deslizándose por ellas.

—¿Y si nos agotamos?

—¿En la cama? ¡Es como saltar del fuego a la sartén! Pero me gusta la idea.

—No, Cullen, en la cama, no. Pasaremos el resto del día esquiando. Nos costara mucho trabajo, porque no tenemos ni idea. A la hora de la cena, estaremos exhaustos.

—Quizá —dijo él, no muy convencido—. Puede que te funcione a ti. Pero no olvides que yo hago surf. Estoy en buena forma.

Bella había olvidado que Edward hacía surf. Eso explicaba sus apetitosos músculos. Ella nunca le había visto hacer surf. Las únicas actividades sociales que habían compartido cuando habían salido juntos con sus parejas habían sido ir de copas o a cenar.

—De acuerdo. Yo estaré exhausta y tú, no —repuso ella—. Pero estaré hecha un trapo y así no seré de ningún atractivo para ti.

—No puedo imaginarte hecha un trapo.

Lo cierto era que a Bella tampoco le convencía mucho su propia idea. Se dijo que, solo con una caricia de Edward, su cansancio desaparecería. Él sería capaz de reanimarla al instante.

—Esta noche hay un baile —informó ella—. Iremos. Yo no tendré fuerzas para bailar después de todo el día esquiando. De hecho, puede que me haya roto algo, teniendo en cuenta que no estoy nada en forma.

—Quizá no deberías esquiar. Si crees que puedes lastimarte, entonces…

—Eh, tenemos vales gratis para alquilar los esquís. Voy a hacerlo. Ese comentario sobre romperme algo era para darle un poco de dramatismo. Lo más probable es que no me rompa nada pero que acabe agotada. Tú, sin embargo, señor atleta, estarás listo para bailar por la noche. Conocerás a todas las mujeres del lugar, sin duda. Incluso puede que igual encuentres a alguien que te guste de veras.

—Ya lo he hecho.

Bella, de pronto, no supo que decir. El pulso se le acelero. Tenía que ponerle un fin a ese asunto, de una vez por todas, pensó, y se giró para mirar a Edward a la cara.

—Edward, no puedes decir cosas así.

Él cerró los ojos y respióo hondo antes de hablar.

—Tienes razón —dijo, y abrió los ojos para mirarla—. Tengo que cerrar la boca de una vez y seguir tu plan.

—Exacto. Y si encuentras otra mujer que te interese, mucho mejor —dijo ella.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que Bella se sintiera enferma pero, a menos que Edward estuviera dispuesto a dejar su trabajo y sacrificarlo todo por la relación, ella lo animaría a encontrar a otra persona. Así ella sufriría menos, se dijo.

—Tú también deberías buscar a alguien —señaló él a regañadientes.

—Tienes razón —repuso Bella, aunque con el corazón roto porque él lo hubiera sugerido—. Debería.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

A Edward no le importaba en absoluto estar atrapado en la pista para principiantes, utilizando la cuerda para remolcarse y ayudando a Bella, enseñándole lo básico. Estar a su lado le gustaba. Pero ella se puso a la defensiva por saber tan poco y lo obligó a irse a la clase del siguiente nivel.

—Sé que se me da fatal —admitió Bella—. Y a ti no. No quiero que te aburras aquí con los novatos. De veras, Edward, creo que se me dará mejor cuando no estés cerca.

Edward se sintió dolido. Había pensado que estaba ayudando a su compañera pero, en apariencia, no era así.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Te veré en el hotel —se despidió él, dirigiéndose al funicular.

Cuando llegó a las pistas de esquí libre, Edward empezó a desenvolverse cada vez mejor, a gran velocidad. El equilibrio que había aprendido con la tabla de surf le sirvió mucho. Sin embargo, en vez de estar emocionado por sus progresos, echaba de menos a Bella.

Algunas mujeres coqueteaban con él pero no tenía ganas de flirtear.

En resumen, no podía relajarse y divertirse cuando estaba preocupado por como estaría Bella. Se dijo que Bella lo había obligado a irse para poner distancia entre ellos y reducir la tensión sexual.

Y que ella le hubiera pedido que se fuera no garantizaba que pudiera desenvolverse sola en la nieve. Bella había admitido que no se le daban muy bien los deportes. Incluso había sugerido que podía terminar rompiéndose algo.

Edward sabía que ella lo había dicho en broma pero no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad. ¿Y si Bella se hacía daño? ¿Y si en ese mismo momento iba en una ambulancia al hospital de Telluride?

Edward regresó a la pista para principiantes pero ella no estaba allí. El instructor le dijo que Bella había decidido intentar bajar por una de las pendientes más fáciles, aunque el instructor no estaba seguro de que estuviera preparada.

Entrando en pánico, Edward se dirigió al funicular. Preguntó a la gente que había en la cola si había visto a una castaña, de un metro sesenta y cinco más o menos, chaqueta blanca, bufanda azul, gorro de punto blanco y pantalones de esquí negros. Nadie recordaba haberla visto. Él se la imaginó enterrada bajo un montón de nieve, con un tobillo roto y un hombro dislocado… o peor.

Bella tenía muy poca coordinación y podría haberse estrellado con un árbol, pensó Edward. Se dijo que tal vez debería llamar a la patrulla de nieve pero sabía que, si era una falsa alarma, ella nunca lo perdonaría por haberla puesto en ridículo. Al fin, decidió que iría a buscarla todas las pistas de poca pendiente y mantendría los ojos bien abiertos.

Mientras subía por el primer funicular, se preguntó si ella habría vuelto al hotel para tomar un chocolate caliente o algo más fuerte. Aunque lo dudaba. Bella podía quejarse y protestar cuando se encontraba ante un reto, pero no era el tipo de persona que se rendía. Así que lo más probable eraque estuviera aun en la montaña… en alguna parte.

Una hora después, Edward ya había buscado en tres pistas cuando, al fin, la vio. Era obvio que se había caído y había perdido los dos bastones en el proceso. Un hombre moreno se había detenido para ayudarla a levantarse.

Edward no tenía ninguna razón para interferir. Tenía que dejarla en paz, por si el moreno le gustaba. Al diablo, se dijo, y se deslizó a toda prisa con sus esquís hacia donde estaba la parejita. Quizá, a Bella su presencia le resultara inoportuna. Si era así, el bajaría al hotel y daría por terminada su sesión de esquí.

En otras palabras, Edward quería estar a mano por si ella lo necesitaba, pero no quería hacer de carabina. Sin embargo, no le importaría saber algo más de ese esquiador. No iba a permitir que ningún hombre se acercara a Bella hasta que él no le diera el visto bueno. El mundo estaba lleno de tipos raros.

Al llegar a donde estaba la pareja, Edward frenó en seco, salpicando nieve. Una llegada impregnada de dramatismo, ¿y qué?, se dijo él. Aquel tipo tenía que saber con quién estaba tratando.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Bella, levantándose las gafas, como para verlo mejor—. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí. Este es Jacob. Ha sido muy amable parando para ayudarme.

La expresión de Bella le dijo a Edward todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se había visto sorprendida en una situación vulnerable y no sabía cómo salir de ella. Pero era obvio que no quería depender de ese Jacob.

Eso le alegró el corazón a Edward.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Jacob. Yo me ocupare.

—¿Eres su novio? —preguntó el tal Jacob a Edward.

—Eso es.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estabas esquiando con ella? —volvió a preguntar Jacob, sin moverse y sin soltar aun el brazo de Bella—. No le vendría mal que la ayudaras.

—Nos separamos —explicó Bella—. Fue por mi culpa. No volveré a hacerlo. Te lo prometo, Edward.

—Ha sido un malentendido, eso es todo —indicó Edward—. De todos modos, Jacob, gracias por ayudar a mi novia —añadió y le tendió la mano, esperando que ese gesto de caballerosidad hiciera que Jacob soltara el brazo de Bella.

Jacob ignoró a Edward y se giró hacia Bella.

—Si tienes más malentendidos con tu novio, estoy en la habitación 246. Te garantizo que puedo hacértelo pasar mucho mejor que él.

Edward gruño de forma inconsciente. Poseído por un reflejo instintivo, agarró a Jacob por la chaqueta.

—Aléjate de ella.

Jacob lo miró con desdeño.

—Pobre chica. Nunca sabrá lo que se ha perdido —dijo Jacob. Se liberó de la mano de Edward y soltó a Bella. Luego, desapareció pista abajo.

Edward y Bella perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en un embrollo de esquís, brazos y piernas.

Edward suspiró.

—Vaya, que elegancia tenemos para caer.

Bella consiguió al fin sentarse, miró a Edward, tumbado a su lado en la nieve, y comenzó a reír.

Al verla reír y contemplar que el brillo había vuelto de nuevo a sus ojos café, Edward sonrío como un tonto. No había duda de que Bella le gustaba mucho. Aunque no había pensado demasiado sobre ello, tenía que admitir queestar con ella le hacía sentir muy bien.

Si lo pensaba bien, lo cierto era que Bella era la razón por la que le encantaba ir al trabajo cada día. Había creído que era por la atmosfera creativa de Innovaciones, pero no, erapor Bella.

Ella dejó de reír.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estabas sonriendo, entonces pusiste una cara muy seria. ¿Te pasa algo? —quiso saber ella.

—Es que acabo de darme cuenta de lo especial que es nuestra amistad. -Bella asintió.

—Lo sé. Y, créeme, he pensado mucho en ese tema.

—¿Veías la serie _Seinfield_? —preguntó él.

—Nunca me la perdía. Incluso vi las reposiciones —respondió ella y se rascó la nariz con la mano enguantada—. ¿Por qué?

—había un episodio en que Elaine y Jerry se preguntaban qué pasaría si se acostaban juntos, y decidían probarlo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí —afirmó ella, mirándolo—. De algún modo, continuaron siendo amigos, incluso después de que el sexo no funcionara —añadió y titubeó un momento—. Pero si estás sugiriendo que eso puede pasar entre nosotros, que podríamos mantener nuestra amistad, yo no… Lo que pasa es que no estoy segura de que pudiéramos.

Bella solo estaba confirmando lo que él en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

—Tienes razón, Bella. Yo tampoco creo que podríamos seguir siendo amigos. Al menos, no tan buenos amigos como ahora. Y eso sería una pena.

—Sí —dijo ella y se quedó mirándolo. Luego, palmeó la nieve a su lado—. Creo que deberíamos desenredarnos y esquiar un poco más.

Bella esquío hasta que le pareció que estaban a punto de caérsele las piernas y los brazos. Pero no estaba segura de que eso fuera suficiente para quitarle las ganas de echarse a los brazos de Edward cuando estuvieran a solas. ¿Quién podría resistirse a un hombre que había ido a su rescate cuando había caído presa de un tipo pegajoso como Jacob? Ella se había dado cuenta de que lo más probable era que Jacob se dedicara a buscar a mujeres en apuros para ofrecerles su supuesta ayuda.

Jacob le había puesto las manos en todas partes y Bella le habría dado un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna, si no hubiera sido porque, con esquís, estaba en franca desventaja. Si hubiera intentado defenderse, se habría caído de nuevo, convirtiéndose en un blanco aún más vulnerable.

Entonces, había llegado Edward y ella había deseado besarlo.

Y seguía deseándolo, a pesar de lo exhausta que estaba después de haber estado intentando maniobrar con los bastones y los esquís. Al fin, Edward había sugerido que pusieran fin a esa tortura.

—Vas a tener muchas agujetas —comentó Edward mientras devolvían los esquís—. Deberíamos ir a la piscina de hidroterapia antes de regresar a la cabaña.

—Ni hablar —repuso ella. Podía imaginar muy bien como las burbujas calientes en una bañera compartida con Edward encenderían su libido aun más—. Tengo una idea mejor. Volveremos al vestíbulo. Tú pides que te lleven a la cabaña y te duchas para la cena y el baile, mientras yo espero en el vestíbulo. Cuando estés casi listo, llámame al móvil. Yo tomaré otro coche y no tendremos que repetir el episodio de las duchas de esta mañana.

Edward se quedó callado, como si su cerebro se hubiera bloqueado con la imagen que ella acababa de conjurar. A Bella no le extrañaría. Ella misma no podía dejar de recordarlo a él desnudo, solo con la toalla.

—De acuerdo —dijo él al fin.

—Tengo otra sugerencia —propuso ella mientras atravesaban la entrada hacia el vestíbulo—. No creo que los Mckenzie vayan a asistir a este baile. Apuesto a que la banda tocara muy alto y, además, no será su estilo de música. Eso significa que no tendremos que actuar como si fuéramos novios.

—A menos que Jacob aparezca.

—Gracias por tu intervención, por cierto. Si no hubiera estado impedida por los esquís y las botas y todo, me habría encargado yo solita de él. Pero estaba en desventaja y no me estaba gustando nada lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Te dijo o hizo algo desagradable? Porque tengo su número de habitación y siempre puedo ir a darle un buen puñetazo de manera retroactiva.

Bella sonrío. Eso era lo que le encantaba de Edward. Él sabía mezclar lo cortes con el buen humor. No existía mejor combinación que esa.

—Cuando me estaba ayudando, me toqueteó un poco pero…

—Es más que suficiente. ¿Por qué no te duchas primero, mientras yo voy a buscar a Jacob?

—No, no merece la pena montar una escena. Sobre todo, porque terminaría saliendo en la prensa. No quiero causarles molestias a los Mckenzie, ¿y tú?

—Supongo que no, pero sería muy divertido abollarle esa mandíbula tan cuadrada.

Bella río.

—No tenía ni idea de que cupieras ese impulso tan violento.

—Yo tampoco tenía ni idea. Hace años que no amenazo a nadie… desde el instituto.

Bella le tocó el brazo.

—Te confieso que es un honor que lo amenazaras por mí. No creo que ningún hombre haya hecho eso nunca por mí. Es emocionante, al estilo neandertal.

—¿Es un cumplido? Porque suena un poco raro…

—Lo es.

—No me has contado tu propuesta, por cierto.

—Ah —dijo ella. Odiaba hacer esa sugerencia pero sabía que era la manera más lógica de pasar la noche—. Es mejor que no lleguemos al baile juntos, así cada uno podrá ir por su camino. Quizá conozcamos a alguien.

—Sigues con eso.

—Es una solución, Edward. Lo único que necesitamos es que uno de nosotros encuentre a alguien. Eso creara la barrera que necesitamos para proteger nuestra amistad.

—Odio que tengas razón.

—Entonces, ¿ese será el plan?

—Ese será el plan —repuso él, suspirando—. Tengo ganas de que volvamos a Los Ángeles.

Bella no podía decir lo mismo. A pesar de todo, le encantaba estar con él. Estaba deseando tener la oportunidad de echar a perder su amistad, pero Edward había dejado claro que no quería hacerlo, así que ella lo ayudaría a mantener su relación como estaba.

Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo, Bella se dio cuenta de que el anuncio de la firma de libros de Irina seguía allí.

—Me pregunto cómo fue la firma de libros. Nos lo hemos perdido.

Un mozo del hotel que pasaba por allí se detuvo y los miro.

—¿querían un libro firmado de la señora Lov? Tenemos toneladas de ellos arriba. Creo que planean venderlos mañana a mitad de precio, pero seguro que pueden conseguir uno con descuento ahora mismo, si quieren. Ella podría firmárselo en el baile.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta. Lo compraremos en otro momento —repuso ella y su instinto profesional la impulso a querer saber más—. ¿Os han sobrado muchos libros? ¿Y eso por qué?

—No vino nadie al evento. Bueno, vinieron unas pocas personas pero no la multitud que esperábamos. La señora Lov se sintió muy decepcionada.

—Seguro que sí —comento Bella, que odiaba ver como un evento promocional fracasaba, aunque ella no estuviera al frente.

—Me sorprende —observó Edward mientras subían en el ascensor—. Yo pensaba que la gente iba a pegarse por su libro.

—El problema es que lo programaron para un sábado después de comer —señaló Bella—. Los huéspedes del resort son, sobre todo, jóvenes solteros. Puede que les guste Irina pero seguro que prefieren ir a esquiar a que les firmen autógrafos. A-List debería haberlo tenido en cuenta y haber programado la firma de libros para esta noche, en el baile.

—Tienes razón —dijo él, mirándola con admiración—. Tú y yo podríamos haber hecho un trabajo excelente si nos hubieran contratado para esto.

—Sí, pero tendríamos que estar trabajando todo el fin de semana y no podríamos dedicarnos a la buena vida —observó Bella.

Edward pareció a punto de protestar, como si aquello no fuera para el dedicarse a la buena vida.

—Bueno, Edward. Vete a la cabaña, anda.

—Sí. No te metas en líos cuando yo no estoy —dijo él y, se despidió con la mano antes de salir por la puerta principal.

El recepcionista pareció confundido porque Bella no acompañara a Edward.

—¿Necesita ayuda, señorita Swan?

Bella no estaba acostumbrada a ser reconocida por los empleados del hotel. Recordó, entonces, que su foto estaba justa enfrente de la mesa de recepción.

—No, gracias. Estoy esperando a una amiga —contestó ella y se dejó caer en uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero. Tenía los músculos cansados y doloridos por los excesos que había cometido ese día.

«Un día más», murmuró Bella para sus adentros. «Puedo sobrevivir un día más».

Luego, volvería a su rutina normal, Edward y ella en sus respectivos apartamentos. Interactuarían solo en el trabajo y, poco a poco, olvidaría la imagen de él desnudo, con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Regresarían a su relación de solo amistad.

Al menos, esa era la teoría.

Tanya entró en el vestíbulo, vio a Bella y pareció a punto de darse media vuelta. Pero las dos se habían visto y Tanya no pudo fingir lo contrario.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Bella, por educación.

—¡Genial! —replicó Tanya, esbozando una falsa sonrisa aunque sin mirar a Bella—. Perfecto —añadió y se retocó las solapas de su traje de chaqueta negro.

Bella debería haberlo dejado pasar pero sintió un impulso malicioso que la obligó a hurgar en la herida.

—He oído que han sobrado muchos libros de la firma de autógrafos.

—Ah, sí —dijo Tanya y puso los ojos en blanco—. Irina no estaba concentrada en su papel. Le falló el tipo de seguridad, ya sabes, Matt, el hijo de los Mckenzie. Irina no puede centrarse en irradiar buenas vibraciones si está preocupada por los acosadores y esas cosas.

—Supongo que no.

—Pero Matt no está por ninguna parte. He oído que se ha fugado con una asiática. Y Irina se sintió indefensa. Cuando estás preocupada por tu seguridad, no puedes abrirte a tus fans. Por supuesto, sus seguidores notaron su energía negativa y se apartaron de ella.

—Tiene sentido —dijo Bella, esforzándose por no reír.

Bella había oído muchas tonterías en su carrera de relaciones públicas, pero aquella debía ganarse el premio a la audacia. Estaba deseando contárselo a Edward. Él se iba a partir de risa, pensó.

Aunque se suponía que no iba a estar con Edward esa noche, se dijo Bella. Ella misma había sugerido que pasaran la velada con otras personas, para facilitar que alguno de los dos encontrara pareja.

—Bueno, tengo que irme a la _suite_ del ático —dijo Tanya con otra falsa sonrisa y sacó un brillo de labios—. Irina dijo que le gustaba mucho mi brillo, así que voy a prestárselo para esta noche.

—Te veo luego —repuso Bella y se recostó de nuevo en el sillón. Entonces, sonó su teléfono móvil, con el tono de salsa que le había asignado a Edward. Lo sacó del bolso y respondió—. ¿Ya has terminado?

—No. ¿Cómo hay que vestirse para esta noche?

—Yo llevare un vestido de coctel.

—No creo que eso me quede bien a mí.

Bella sonrío.

—quería decir que te pongas lo que suelen llevar los hombres cuando las mujeres llevan vestidos de coctel.

—Bella, ni siquiera estoy seguro de la definición de «vestido de coctel».

—Ve a mirar en el armario.

—Bien —dijo él.

Al otro lado de la línea, Bella oyó sonido de pisadas en la alfombra y como se abrían unas puertas correderas.

—Ya estoy delante del armario.

—Es el color verde esmeralda.

—Ah —dijo él.

—¿Te sirve de ayuda?

—¿No es un poco corto?

Bella les había dicho exactamente lo mismo a sus amigas cuando había ido de compras con ellas. Ellas habían insistido en que el vestido le quedaba muy bien y en que necesitaba ponerse algo diferente del vestido largo negro que había llevado la primera noche.

—No es más corto que el que Tanya llevaba anoche.

—¡Tanya casi no cabía en su vestido! Apuesto a que no podrás ponerte ni sujetador con esto.

—Edward, pareces mi hermano mayor. No te preocupes por mi vestido. ¿Tú tienes algo que ponerte o no?

—He traído una camisa negra de seda.

—Qué bonita —comentó ella y pensó que era una pena no poder tocar esa camisa. No podía hacerlo, se recordó a sí misma, pues no quería estropear su amistad.

—¿Necesito ponerme corbata?

—No lo creo.

De pronto, Bella pensó que estaban teniendo la típica conversación de matrimonio. De algún modo, estaban tan cómodos el uno con el otro como una pareja que llevara años casada.

Pero, en lo que se refería a ciertos temas, como por ejemplo el sexo, no se conocían en absoluto. Ni siquiera se habían besado nunca. Quizá, ella debería, al menos, averiguar cómo era besar a Edward antes de que terminara el fin de semana, se dijo. Por un beso no podía pasar nada, ¿o sí?

Tal vez esa noche, durante el baile, Bella encontraría una oportunidad para besarlo. Sería una zona segura, porque no podían hacer nada más estando rodeados de gente. Por desgracia, ella le había pedido que estuviera alejado el uno del otro durante la noche, lo que dificultaba un poco el plan del beso.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó ella a su vez, pues había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

—No te estarás quedando dormida en el vestíbulo, ¿verdad?

—No. Solo estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué me habías preguntado?

—Te pregunté si debía llevar la chaqueta.

—No, con la camisa de seda es bastante —repuso ella y no pudo evitar imaginarse acariciando esa camisa y besándolo—. Edward, ya sé que he dicho que es mejor que estemos separados esta noche, pero ¿qué te parece si quedamos después de la primera hora o así, para bailar una canción y contarnos como nos va?

—Buena idea. De todos modos, pide en recepción que alguien te traiga a la cabaña. Yo ya estoy listo. Iré caminando al hotel.

—Cuidado con los lobos.

—¿Los que?

Como Bella había sospechado, Edward no recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior.

—Nada, una broma. Entonces, ¿el plan es que nos encontremos una hora después de que yo llegue? —preguntó ella.

—Ese es el plan. Oye, quizá deberías ponerte otra vez el vestido negro —sugirió él—. Te queda muy bien.

—Me voy a poner el vestido verde, Edward. Adiós —se despidió Bella y colgó. Parecía como si Edward estuviera preocupado porque fuera demasiado atractiva con ese vestido corto. Incluso diría que parecía un novio celoso. Pero debía de ser solo su imaginación, se dijo.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Con un Martini en la mano, Edward miro hacia la puerta. La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo. La banda, con luz estroboscópica y efectos de humo, tocaba en el escenario al fondo de la sala. La pista de baile estaba llena de parejas. Pero él no estaba de humor para bailar.

Bella había tenido razón al pensar que el estilo de música mantendría alejados a los Mckenzie. Edward los había buscado pero no los había visto por ninguna parte. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de haber visto a lo lejos a su hijo, Matt.

Matt era como una versión joven de Tom, por su complexión, y tenía los ojos de Alice. Además, tenía todo el aspecto de ser el hombre de la seguridad. Irina Lov estaba pegada a él todo el tiempo y Edward pensó que sus intenciones iban más allá de mantenerse protegida. Por primera vez en el fin de semana, le pareció que Irina estaba realmente interesada por un hombre.

A los lados izquierdo y derecho de la sala había largas mesas con comida. También había mesas redondas con manteles blancos y sillas alrededor. Edward ya se había servido un plato y se había llenado el estomago. Esquiar durante todo el día lo había dejado hambriento. Pero, tras saciar su apetito, una necesidad diferente reclamaba su atención.

Quería estar con Bella.

Para ser exactos, quería estar a solas con Bella. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo le quedaría ese diminuto vestido verde.

Después de haber compartido el baño por la mañana, a Edward no le costó nada visualizar lo que Bella estaría haciendo. Recordar el aspecto que ella tenía bajo la ducha le basto para tener una erección. No necesitaba imaginarla secándose con una de las esponjosas toallas del resort y poniéndose crema por todo el cuerpo. Aunque esa imagen le asaltó la mente, la necesitara o no.

A continuación, Bella se pondría las braguitas, que él imaginó negras, y no se pondría sujetador. Edward sabía lo suficiente sobre la ropa femenina como para estar seguro de que un vestido así no podía llevarse con sujetador. Por último, ella se pondría el vestido, acompañado sin duda por un par de zapatos de tacón de aguja que había en el armario.

Edward podía predecir su propia reacción cuando la viera entrar en la sala de baile. Por desgracia, los demás hombres en el lugar tendrían la misma reacción que él. Y él no querría despegarse nunca de su lado. Pero había acordado dejarla en paz durante la primera hora.

Con lo obsesionado que estaba, Edward dudó que pudiera cumplir el plan. Era por el vestido. Si no fuera por ese maldito vestido, él podría mantener el control. Pero ese vestido lo había puesto al límite de sus fuerzas.

Edward lo había examinado a conciencia antes de irse de la cabaña.

Había comprobado varias veces que la cremallera subiera y bajara sin dificultad. El botón era fácil de desabrochar. En esencia, sabía con exactitud como quitar el vestido. Un hombre que se había jurado no irse a la cama con cierta mujer esa noche no debería estar pensando como desnudar a dicha mujer, se dijo.

Pero no podía pensar en otra cosa… Allí estaba ella. Edward casi se atraganto con su bebida. Su imaginación no le había hecho justicia a Bella.

Mediante algún tipo de magia que solo las mujeres entendían, Bella había convertido su pelo liso en una mata de rizos que rogaban ser tocados. Pero no eran lo único que a un hombre le gustaría tocarle. El escote del vestido verde le llegaba casi a la cintura, dando un espectáculo tentador, casi escandaloso.

Edward le había visto los pechos desnudos a Bella durante el episodio de la ducha y esa experiencia solo sirvió para intensificar aun más su deseo. Sabía lo que había bajo la tela del vestido y lo quería. En ese mismo instante.

La falda del vestido le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y los tacones de aguja plateados eran de lo más provocativos.

Edward se esforzó por apartar los ojos y miró a su alrededor para comprobar si todos los hombres se estaban fijando en ella.

No todos lo habían estado aunque, sin duda, un par de tipos se habían dado cuenta de que acababa de llegar una mujer sola y atractiva. Cuando comenzaron a acercarse a ella, Edward titubeó. Bella y él habían hecho un trato.

Entonces, Edward vio a Jacob, el esquiador libidinoso, dirigiéndose hacia Bella, y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Dejó su copa en la mesa más cercana y se apresuró a alcanzar a Bella antes que los otros dos tipos. Jacob llegó al mismo tiempo que él.

—Pensé que nunca llegarías. Vamos a bailar —dijo Edward, tomando a Bella de la mano e ignorando a Jacob.

—Espera, muchacho —le espeto Jacob a Edward, dándole una molesta palmada en el hombro.

Edward fingió no percatarse de ello.

—La banda no está mal —dijo Edward a Bella mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la pista—. Creo que te gustara…

—He dicho que esperes —repitió Jacob y agarró a Edward del hombro.

Poniéndose tenso, Edward soltó a Bella y se zafó de la mano de Jacob antes de girarse para encararlo. Cuando habían estado esquiando, Jacob le había parecido de su misma estatura pero, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que el intruso era un poco más alto. Se preguntó si el tal Jacob llevaría alzas. Al mismo tiempo, advirtió que un par de _paparazzi_ revoloteaban a su alrededor, con sus cámaras digitales preparadas. Pensó que prefería no montar ningún espectáculo ni causarle molestias a los Mckenzie.

—Mira, la chica está conmigo. ¿No podemos dejarlo así?

—No, no podemos. Estoy harto de que te entrometas —repuso Jacob.

Era obvio que el tipo había bebido alguna copa de más.

—Y yo estoy harto de que intentes robarme a mi novia —le espetó Edward.

—Yo creo que no es tu novia. Hoy no estabas esquiando con ella y ahora acaba de venir sola. Apártate y danos alguna oportunidad a los demás.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Edward vio a los _paparazzi_ apuntándolos con sus cámaras. Seguro que estaban deseando que el incidente acabara en una pelea. Jacob también parecía estar pidiéndolo a gritos.

Bella dio un paso al frente, al lado de Edward, y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

—Soy su novia.

Edward hizo lo mismo, rodeándola por la cintura. Al tenerla tan cerca, el pulso se le aceleró al máximo.

—Así que ya esta, Jacob. Nos vemos.

—Creo que estáis fingiendo para este maldito concurso —dijo Jacob—. Nunca os he visto besaros.

Bella se acercó aun más a Edward.

—Arreglemos eso, ¿no te parece? —propuso ella. Antes de que Edward supiera lo que estaba pasando, Bella le había agarrado el rostro. Él se había quedado con la boca abierta, conmocionado, cuando ella había empezado la maniobra y ella se había aprovechado para darle un beso con lengua en toda regla. Teniendo en cuenta que nunca se habían besado en los labios, aquel acercamiento había tornado a Edward por sorpresa.

Pero por poco tiempo. Enseguida, Edward salió de su ensimismamiento y entró en acción, penetrándola con la lengua en profundidad. Descargó en ese beso toda la frustración sexual de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Enterrando los dedos en los suaves rizos de Bella, utilizó su lengua para contarle con exactitud lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Por como Bella respondió, parecía compartir sus ideas. La lengua de ella siguió a la de él. Vagamente, Edward se dio cuenta de que aquel era su primer beso y se suponía que un primer beso debía de estar lleno de dulzura y no de lujuria.

Sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás. El beso había empezado así y su pasión estaba comenzando a rozar los límites. Solo podía acabar de una manera, con los dos desnudos y tumbados. O no. En vertical también podían hacerlo. Lo único que precisaban era una superficie sobre la que apoyarse.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo has demostrado.

¿Demostrar qué? Edward no recordaba tener que demostrar nada. ¿Y qué clase de idiota osaba interrumpirlo en medio del mejor beso de su vida?

Bella gimió y se apartó.

Edward intentó acercarla de nuevo, desesperado por recapturar su premio.

—No te vayas —susurró él con voz ronca.

—Hay una… multitud a nuestro alrededor —murmuró ella.

—¿Eh?

—De gente —dijo ella y, sujetándole la cabeza, le hizo mirar a un lado.

El disparo de un flash casi dejó ciego a Edward. Cuando volvió a mirar a Bella, apenas pudo verla. Entonces, recordó donde estaban. Carraspeando, dio un paso atrás. A pesar de que seguía un poco deslumbrado por el flash, se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba tan entera como cuando había entrado en la sala de baile. Tenía el pelo revuelto, como si acabara de levantarse de la cama y, aunque su boca aun tenia carmín de labios, estaba de color rosa apagado, en vez de reluciente y brillante, como antes del beso.

Edward se frotó los labios y se miro los dedos. Estaban rosas. Lo más seguro era que él también llevara algo del carmín de labios de Bella. Lo cierto era que eso no le preocupaba demasiado, como tampoco le avergonzaba haberla besado con tanta pasión rodeado de mirones. Si Bella quería besarlo en público, él estaba más que de acuerdo en dejarse besar.

El espectáculo había terminado y la multitud empezó a dispersarse, dejando a Edward frente a la mujer que mas deseaba en el mundo. Tragó saliva.

—Bonito vestido.

—Gracias —dijo ella, alisándose el vestido—. Bonita camisa.

Edward miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que se le habían salido los bajos de la camisa. No se molesto en arreglarlo y levantó la vista hacia ella.

—Dijimos que el sexo no era compatible con la amistad, ¿no?

—Así es —repuso ella—. ¿Listo para irte tú por tu lado y yo por el mío?

—No, para eso no.

—¿Y para que estás listo?

—Para acabar esta amistad.

No hablaron durante el camino de vuelta a la cabaña. Bella se preguntó si el conductor que los estaba llevando sospecharía el motivo de su abrupta salida. Era lo más probable. Mientras Edward y ella estaban sentados, dándose la mano y mirándose a los ojos, parecían salir chispas de pasión entre los dos. No hacía falta ser un genio para percatarse de ello.

El camino le pareció interminable a Bella. Aunque Edward no había dejado de darle la mano con firmeza, se preguntó si él habría cambiado de opinión. Ella ya había decidido lanzarse de cabeza. Si el sexo llegaba a estropear su amistad y su relación laboral, encontraría otro empleo, se dijo. Merecía la pena correr el riesgo. La alternativa era no hacer nunca el amor con Edward, una idea que ella no podía soportar.

Aun así, después de que el conductor aceptara la generosa propina de Edward y se alejara, Bella se volvió hacia el antes de subir las escaleras del porche. Quería darle a Edward una última oportunidad de echarse atrás.

—Somos amigos desde hace mucho y…

—No intentes acobardarme ahora, Swan —dijo él y la empujó con suavidad hacia las escaleras mientras buscaba la llave para abrir la puerta.

A Bella le latía el corazón tan fuerte que pensó incluso que él podría oírlo.

—Pensé que querías echarte atrás, Cullen.

—Ni hablar.

Edward introdujo la llave tarjeta en la ranura pero la puerta no se abrió. Lo intento de nuevo y la luz siguió sin ponerse verde. Maldijo para sus adentros e inserto la tarjeta otra vez. Nada.

Bella empezó a reír, quizá de lo nerviosa que estaba.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿La puerta no responde?

—No lo tomes como un presagio. Suele dárseme muy bien insertar cosas y obtener luz verde.

—No lo dudo —repuso ella y pensó que estaba deseando comprobarlo.

—Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco… ¡ah! ¡Al fin! —dijo él y empujó la puerta con el hombro, haciendo que ella entrara con él—. Ya está —añadió y, tras cerrar la puerta de una patada, tomó a Bella entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás un poco qué? —preguntó ella, mientras Edward empezaba a desabotonarle el abrigo.

—Ansioso —contestó él y la besó.

Bella perdió la noción de como se sucedieron las cosas después de eso. Dejaron tras de sí un reguero de ropas entre el salón y el dormitorio. La parte de desnudarse fue mucho más rápida de lo que ella había esperado. Él se quitó la camisa por la cabeza, sin desabotonarla, y le desabrochó a ella el vestido a toda velocidad, como si hubiera estado ensayando.

La mujer de la limpieza había estado allí, así que el edredón estaba extendido y las almohadas cuidadosamente colocadas contra el cabecero de la cama.

Edward encendió la luz de la mesilla y apartó el edredón. Las almohadas salieron volando.

Vestida solo con sus braguitas negras, Bella se dejó caer sobre la gran cama, rebotando al hacerlo.

—Se podría practicar gimnasia en esta cama —observó ella.

—Hagámoslo —propuso él y, tras quitarse los calzoncillos, se metió en la cama también.

Bella lo había visto desnudo. Pero hasta entonces no lo había visto desnudo y con una erección.

—Es todo un aparato eso que tienes ahí —murmuró ella.

—Puedes tocarlo cuanto quieras —repuso Edward, tumbándose a su lado.

Bella hizo un movimiento para tocarlo pero dio marcha atrás.

—Eh, fuiste tú quien casi me hace tener un orgasmo con ese beso. No te pongas tímida ahora.

—No es timidez. Es solo que… —comenzó a decir Bella y lo miró a los ojos—. Una vez que te toque ahí, todo cambiara para siempre.

—Vaya novedad. Ya ha cambiado —afirmó Edward, tomando la cara de ella entre las manos—. Voy a besarte, Bella, y me encantaría que tu hicieras lo que apetece hacer en momentos como este.

En cuanto sus labios se encontraron, Bella descubrió que lo que más le apetecía era explorar el nuevo territorio que se desplegaba ante ella. Y no pensaba perderse su parte más prominente. Cuando intento rodearlo con la mano, sus dedos no lo abarcaban. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando Jessica?

—Así está bien —murmuró él—. No pares. Voy a…

Edward la beso en el cuello y deslizó su boca en dirección a los pechos. Bella esperó que el supiera lo que estaba haciendo. No todos los hombres sabían cómo tratar los pechos de una mujer… Oh, pero él sí que sabía.

Edward pasó la lengua despacio alrededor de uno de los pezones erectos de ella. Cuando Bella estaba a punto de suplicarle que diera el siguiente paso, y no antes, él se metió el pezón en la boca. Lo hizo de un modo tan delicioso que ella sintió una primera contracción en el vientre y reaccionó apretándole con más fuerza el miembro viril. Gimiendo de placer, Edward le recordó que él también tenía necesidades. En su éxtasis, ella casi lo había olvidado.

Así que Bella comenzó a acariciarlo al mismo ritmo en que él le lamía el pecho. Entonces, la mano de Edward invadió el territorio húmedo de las braguitas de ella y buscó en su empapado centro de placer. De inmediato, los dos estallaron en una sinfonía de gemidos.

Invadida por el éxtasis, Bella se retorció sobre las sábanas. Él había tenido razón, aquello no tenía nada que ver con sexo en solitario. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

Entonces, Edward hizo una pausa y levantó la cabeza.

—Suéltame.

Bella se apretó contra los dedos de él, hundidos en su interior. No lo había oído bien pero le pareció entender que él le pedía que llegara al orgasmo.

—Lo haré. En cualquier momento.

—No. Lo que digo es que me sueltes —dijo Edward con voz ronca y desesperada.

Bella lo soltó de inmediato. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo había estado tocando, pues había estado inmersa en su propio placer.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó ella.

—Claro que no. Pero vas a hacer que tenga un orgasmo y no quiero hacerlo. Todavía, no.

—Yo si estoy lista para…

—Esa es la idea —repuso él, dándose cuenta de que su dedo pulgar estaba en el endurecido botón de ella.

Bella deseó que todo el mundo estuviera en la fiesta porque no pudo contenerse y empezó a gritar de placer.

—¡Más! ¡Más deprisa! ¡Justo ahí! —comenzó a gritar, sin poder evitarlo.

Edward siguió las indicaciones a la perfección y, cuando Bella llegó al orgasmo, fue algo digno de verse. Se arqueó, agarró las sábanas con ambas manos y gritó de placer. Mientras su cuerpo aun seguía estremeciéndose, él le beso por todo el cuerpo, prestando especial atención al húmedo lugar que ella tenía entre las piernas.

Entonces, Edward le quitó las braguitas. Mejor, eran un incordio, pensó ella, sin entender que iba él a hacer a continuación. Hasta que Edward empezó a tocarla con la lengua. Cielos. Él esperaba repetirlo.

—Edward, no puedo.

—Ya veremos.

—No, de veras. Ha sido… De verdad no creo que… —balbuceó Bella con torpeza. Se sentía agotada o… quizá no.

Parecía un milagro, pero estaba respondiendo a las húmedas caricias de Edward con la misma excitación creciente de hacia unos momentos.

Era increíble, pero iba a tener otro orgasmo. Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Edward le estaba mostrando cosas de sí misma que ella nunca había sospechado y nunca había sonado que fueran ciertas.

Abandonando toda pretensión de modestia, Bella levantó las caderas para facilitarle el acceso. Edward tenía un gran talento a la hora de utilizar la boca. Ella podría dedicarle un poema entero a esa boca y a sus dedos y lengua, que habían vuelto a entrar en escena, acariciando su punto G hasta que… ¡Si, si, si!

Bella explotó en un millón de pedazos mientras sus gritos de gratitud y placer llovían sobre Edward.

Pero aquello estaba siendo un poco desigual. Esforzándose por despertar de su estupefacta satisfacción, Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró con que él la estaba mirando. Ella se humedeció los labios y se obligó a concéntrate, antes de poder articular lo que estaba pensando.

—Dime qué quieres —consiguió decir al fin.

—¿Te refieres a eso? —preguntó él, conteniendo el aliento.

—A cualquier cosa. Te devolveré el favor que acabas de hacerme. Te lameré los dedos de los pies, las rodillas, cualquier zona erógena que tú me señales. Dime cuál es tu favorita.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso. Pero, desde que vi esta cama, he tenido una fantasía.

—Cuéntamela. ¿Quieres atarme? Estoy dispuesta incluso a eso. Me pondré en tus manos.

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de excitación.

—Bien —dijo él, sentándose—. Arrodíllate sobre la cama y agárrate a este poste —pidió y señaló una de las esquinas del cabecero.

El pulso de Bella comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo.

—¿Dándote la espalda?

—Sí.

—Me recuerda a los hombres de las cavernas.

—Lo sé. No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.

Bella se acercó y le tocó el miembro erecto, acariciándolo con el dedo pulgar por la punta, donde se había formado una gota.

—Quiero hacerlo. Sírvete tu mismo.

—No te preocupes. Estás a salvo conmigo —le aseguró él, con mirada ardiente.

Bella lo sabía y por eso estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que le sugiriera. Confiaba en él más de lo que había confiado nunca en ningún hombre. Aunque, por lógica, no podía enamorarse de alguien que conocía desde hacía tres años, ella estaba empezando a preguntarse si eso era lo que le estaba pasando y la razón que explicaba aquel loco fin de semana.

Quizá no había sido algo tan repentino, pensó. Tal vez, había estado enamorada de él desde el principio y no había querido admitirlo, ni ante él ni ante ella misma. Además, Edward nunca había hablado de amor y sería muy embarazoso que ella lo hiciera primero y descubriera que no sentía lo mismo. Por el momento, mantendría la boca cerrada, se dijo.

Agarrándose al cabecero de la cama, Bella levantó las caderas y se colocó del modo en que imaginaba que él deseaba.

—¿Así?

—Así —repuso él.

Se oyó el chasquido del látex cuando él se colocaba el preservativo. Luego, se acercó a ella por detrás.

Bella estaba tan excitada y ansiosa que se le habían puesto húmedos hasta los muslos. Temblando, esperó que él la tocara y la penetrara, como si fueran dos animales apareándose.

Pero, primero, Edward le besó en la espalda.

—Eres muy hermosa —susurró él—. ¿Cómo pude haberlo pasado por alto?

—Éramos… amigos.

—Y ahora somos amantes —dijo él.

Edward la acarició, explorándola. Sus dedos se deslizaron con facilidad dentro de ella, haciendo obvio lo excitada que estaba. Bella arqueó la espalda, levantando aun más las caderas. Él la acarició.

—A ti también te apetece.

—Sí.

—No esperaba…

—Hazlo —rogó ella—. ¡Tómame, Edward!

Edward gimió y, en una milésima de segundo, la punta de su verga sustituyó a los dedos. La fue introduciendo despacio, para dejar que ella se adaptara a su tamaño.

—Más.

Con un rugido primitivo que resonó en su pecho, Edward la penetró en profundidad.

En ese momento, Bella supo que aquel era el hombre que había estado esperando, con el que quería estar para siempre. Lo malo era que, quizá, Edward no sentía lo mismo. Si no era así, ¿cómo iba ella a soportar el dolor del desengaño?

* * *

**Nos acercamos al final :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Grazie a todas las que leen estas adaptaciones llenas de errores y aun así continúan a mi lado. Grazie por los reviews, alertas y favoritos ****marprof, joli cullen, anamart05, BarbyBells, alejacipagauta, crisvel, Candy Dalae, ErandiLina, marah2221, beakis, ADEC, , lory24, Bydanny, Angie Masen, Lady A. Cullen, Desiree Pattinson, .miau, Strange enchanted Girl, elena robsten, EllaesCM, madeki, camiTomlinson, neko-chan-18c,**** , madeky, Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock, Tellus, , Sylvi Pattinson, anyeeCullen, Chica Saga Crepusculo neny, SadisticTorment, eoliverangulo, tityscaya1, JessAurora, ****Monik07, Ely Cullen M, ****Barbaraaa7, elizabeth1485, lunatico0030, ela fordyce, jhanulita, floorchi, Aliapr-peke, V1V1, vale55, Yeya Cullen, lesliok,****saku hyuuga, Vikkii Cullen, Lady Alizee, aizen63, crisode76, Lisa Cullen 92, Tina Nela y todas las lectoras silenciosas. **

**Sin ustedes Los escritores no somos nada.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Lo primero que Edward pensó fue que Bella era perfecta. Lo segundo que pensó fue que era realmente perfecta. No estaba preparado para eso. Había estado deseando arriesgar su amistad para encontrar una compañera de cama. Pero no estaba dispuesto a ir más allá de eso.

La decepción que había sufrido con Jessica lo había hecho dudar sobre el concepto de permanencia en una relación. Quizá, había creído en ello en el pasado pero, en ese momento, solo quería una compañera de cama. Aunque, a veces, ese tipo de relaciones duraran un año o dos.

El secreto era no darle demasiada importancia. Hacer que la relación fuera ligera y superficial. Reír juntos, pero no llorar juntos. Teniendo en cuenta la amistad que habían compartido hasta entonces, él pensó que no les resultaría difícil.

Entonces, Edward había descubierto que existía entre ellos una tremenda conexión. No solo su verga se estaba entusiasmando con ella, sino todo su cuerpo, porque Bella era… perfecta. Lo que había surgido entre ellos estaba siendo demasiado intenso, se dijo.

Pero, Edward no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Los dos cuerpos necesitaban desesperadamente liberarse, llegar al orgasmo. Él le acarició la espalda, las costillas. Apoyándose sobre ella, le tomó ambos pechos en las manos y empezó a entrar y salir.

Edward contuvo un impulso animal de morderla en el cuello pero eso fue lo único que pudo contener. Cerró los ojos, intentando controlarse un poco, sin conseguirlo. La penetró aun más deprisa, con la parte frontal de los muslos chocando contra los de ella.

Edward jadeaba y, con cada arremetida, ella gritaba. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, él se detuvo.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

—¡No! ¡Sigue!

Aquello eliminó todas las posibilidades de contención. Edward incremento el ritmo, gimiendo de placer mientras ella se apretaba a su alrededor, incrementando la fricción. Quería que Bella llegara al clímax pero, en algún momento, dejó de preocuparse. Necesitaba derramar su semilla dentro de ella y buscó el ángulo apropiado. Así. Oh. Cielos. Con un rugido, se apoyó en ella y, como un volcán en plena erupción, llegó al orgasmo, con tal fuerza que temió romper el preservativo. Los gritos de Bella fueron un eco de los suyos y él se hundió aun más en su cuerpo, satisfecho porque ella también hubiera llegado y, al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que no habría podido controlarse ni un segundo más para esperarla.

Edward nunca había disfrutado tanto con el sexo. Aunque no quería pensarlo, sobre todo después de que el tremendo orgasmo lo hubiera dejado temporalmente sin neuronas, sospechó que eso tenía que ver con los sentimientos que tenía hacia Bella. Maldición. No tenía ni idea de si ella sentía lo mismo o si solo estaba buscando un compañero de cama. Podría pasarle lo mismo que le había pasado con Jessica, temió.

Lo inteligente sería terminar esa relación al día siguiente, antes de meterse de veras en problemas, pensó Edward. Y eso haría. Pero aun les quedaban varias horas y una buena remesa de preservativos. Aunque por ello tuviera que quemarse en el infierno, pensaba disfrutar de Bella hasta que saliera el sol.

El sol se filtraba por las cortinas del dormitorio. Bella abrió los ojos perezosamente y se quedó mirando al techo. Era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad. En una sola noche, había disfrutado de mejor sexo que en toda su vida.

Edward era un excelente amante y él también la había alabado por su entrega, su belleza y su creatividad en la cama.

Pero nunca había admitido sentir nada especial por ella. En consecuencia, Bella había guardado sus sentimientos en secreto. Todo indicaba que Edward no quería nada más que eso, que solo perseguía una relación sexual y poco profunda.

Por lo tanto, Bella tenía que tomar una decisión. ¿Era eso suficiente para ella? Si era así, podían continuar como antes, trabajando juntos en la oficina y acostándose de vez en cuando. Podría esperar, incluso, que él llegara a querer comprometerse, pero no tenía garantías de que eso fuera a suceder.

Algunas amigas suyas habían seguido ese camino: habían aceptado tener sexo sin límites con la secreta esperanza de que llegara el amor y el anillo de bodas. En la mayoría de los casos, eso nunca había llegado. La relación había seguido sin cambios hasta que la mujer se había cansado y la había roto. Al imaginarse esa clase de muerte lenta, Bella sintió un escalofrío.

Aunque, tal vez, ella se equivocaba, pensó y miró a Edward, que estaba tumbado a su lado, con un brazo encima de la cintura de ella y los ojos cerrados. Quizá, él se despertaría, la miraría y le diría que la amaba. Podría pasar.

Edward parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Con rostro somnoliento, esbozo una sonrisa. Tenía una gran erección.

—Suele pasar por las mañanas —explicó él.

—He oído hablar de ello —repuso Bella y, aunque le dolían los músculos de tanto esquiar y tanto sexo, se puso húmeda solo de imaginar aquella erección dentro de ella.

—Nos quedan preservativos. Si te prometo hacerlo con cuidado para no rozarte con la barba mañanera, ¿querrías considerarlo…?

—Tal vez si —contestó ella, sonriendo.

—Música para mis oídos —dijo él, se apartó un momento y agarró un preservativo de la mesilla de noche, con el puesto—. Tenemos que volver a probar la cama.

—Es una buena cama.

—Tú eres mejor amante —señaló él y se colocó sobre ella, apoyándose sobre las manos—. Ayúdame a entrar, Bella.

Ella le agarró el miembro enfundado en látex y lo guío entre sus piernas. Se sentía tan bien con el allí…

Una vez bien situado, Edward empujó hasta entrar en profundidad.

—Me encanta lo bien que encajamos —dijo él.

—Y a mí.

—No voy a besarte hasta que me haya afeitado. Si no, saldrías roja en todas las fotos que van a hacerte esta mañana.

Así que se preocupaba por ella, pensó Bella. Pero una cosa era preocuparse por rozarla con la barba y otra cosa diferente era querer un futuro en común.

—Podré sobrevivir sin el beso, si me haces llegar al clímax.

—Es lo que pretendo hacer —aseguró él y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento y firme—. No hemos hablado sobre… que pasara luego.

—Orgasmos mutuos.

—después de eso.

—Toca hacer muñecos de nieve.

—Nos lo perderemos —afirmó él.

—Pues luego hay un aperitivo.

Edward cambió de ángulo ligeramente, buscando el punto G de ella.

—Olvídate de eso —continuó él—. Me refiero a que pasara en Los Ángeles.

—¿Qué quieres tú? —preguntó ella, sabiendo que esa pregunta le estaba dando la iniciativa a su amante. Pero no pudo evitarlo, pues se sentía en la gloria con él.

—Yo quiero seguir viéndote.

—Y acostándote conmigo.

—Claro que sí —repuso él y se estremeció—. Me vuelves loco, Bella —aseguró y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad—. No quiero renunciar a ti.

Según se acercaba al orgasmo, Bella supo con certeza cual sería su propia decisión.

—Yo tampoco quiero renunciar a ti.

—Gracias —dijo él.

Edward la penetró en el ángulo exacto y al ritmo exacto para que ella explotara en cualquier momento.

—Es un… placer —repuso Bella y, con un grito de placer, se arqueó y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo.

—Para mí también —dijo él y, con un gemido de satisfacción, se enterró en ella, estremeciéndose al llegar al clímax.

Bella había aceptado compartir su cama sin promesas de amor eterno. Tendría que conformarse, se dijo.

El aperitivo fue servido al estilo bufe y Edward comió todo lo que pudo. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan hambriento. Bella lo sorprendió, sin embargo. Ella no comió mucho, y eso que tampoco había cenado la noche anterior.

—Tienes que probar los huevos al estilo Benedicto —ofreció él, tras traer otro plato lleno a la mesa que estaban compartiendo con los Mckenzie—. Son algo raro para un bufe pero el chef los ha hecho de maravilla.

—Deberías comer algo más, Bella —opinó Alice—. Espero que no te sientas enferma.

—No, no, claro que no. Me siento bien. Y la comida es deliciosa. Debe de ser que tantas emociones me han quitado el apetito.

Tom le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Está claro que no estás acostumbrada a estar en el punto de mira —comentó Tom—. Pronto, podrás volver a tu rutina normal. Tras unas cuantas noches tranquilas con Edward, estarás como nueva.

Edward se detuvo, con el tenedor a medio camino hacia la boca. Los Mckenzie debían de asumir que Bella y él vivían juntos. Se preguntó si Bella los sacaría de su error.

Pero ella no lo hizo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Bella—. Este fin de semana ha sido mucho más intenso que los que solemos pasar Edward y yo.

A Edward le pareció bien dejar pasar el tema. No había razón para desilusionar a aquella simpática pareja diciéndoles la verdad, que su relación con Bella no era más que una pequeña diversión sexual.

Irina Lov se acercó a la mesa, con un coctel de champán en la mano.

—¡Aquí está la feliz pareja! Los dos desaparecisteis enseguida anoche —dijo Irina y guiñó un ojo—. Pero no pasa nada. Todos lo entendemos, ¿verdad?

—Son una pareja de tortolitos —dijo Alice—. ¿Sabes?, ¡se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea! ¿Y si celebramos vuestra boda aquí, en el resort?

Por suerte, Edward no tenía la boca llena, si no, se habría atragantado sin duda.

—Eso es… vaya… algo serio. -Bella también tenía aspecto de estar impactada. —Que idea tan maravillosa —dijo—. Pero no sé si Edward y yo podríamos permitámoslo.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —replicó Tom—. No tendríais que pagar por ello. Lo haríamos como un favor. Estoy seguro de que la publicidad nos beneficiaria, así que todos saldríamos ganando. Edward se puso tenso.

—No hemos fijado una fecha aún.

—¡Pues hacedlo! —los animó Irina, levantando su copa de champán—. No siempre surge una oportunidad como esta.

Bella hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Disculpad. Algo se me ha quedado trabado en la garganta.

—¿Bella? ¿Te ayudo? —se ofreció Edward de inmediato, poniéndose en pie, preocupado.

—No, gracias —dijo ella y se apartó de la mesa—. Estaré bien. No hagas que esto sea todavía más embarazoso.

—Oh, querida —dijo Alice, haciendo ademán de levantarse—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Sé algo de primeros auxilios.

Bella negó con la mano.

—Solo necesito estar a solas para toser y escupirlo a gusto. En serio, no os preocupéis por mí. Enseguida vuelvo.

Edward decidió seguirla de todos modos. Algo iba mal y quería saber que era. Pero, cuando empezó a ir tras ella, Irina le cerró el paso.

—Iré yo —le dijo ella—. No te dejarían entrar en el servicio de mujeres, de todos modos.

—No me importa. Quiero…

—Tranquilo, Edward. Yo me ocuparé —repuso y, tras dejar su copa en la mesa, se apresuró tras Bella.

Alice le tocó a Edward en el brazo.

—No quiero ser entrometida pero no estará embarazada, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó Edward y miró en dirección al baño, pensando cómo responder a esa pregunta—. No hemos… todavía no estamos listos para considerar esa opción.

Tom se apresuró a intervenir.

—Y nada os obliga a hacerlo. Es una decisión muy personal.

—Pero vuestros hijos, si decidís tenerlos, serian muy guapos —opinó Alice.

Si, lo serian, pensó Edward y, de pronto, visualizó a un niño castaño. O, quizá, saldrían como él, con pelo broncíneo, y ojos chocolate como los de Bella. Ella sería una madre estupenda, con su buen humor y su… Oh, cielos, ¿en que estaba pensando?

Acababan de acordar mantener una relación sexual sin ataduras cuando volvieran a Los Ángeles, se recordó. Era el sueño de cualquier hombre: tener a una mujer explosiva en la cama que no hicieran ninguna demanda. Él no tenía por que ponerse a pensar en los hijos que podrían tener juntos.

Alice se acercó a él.

—Espero no haber causado ningún problema al sugerir que os casarais aquí. A lo mejor tenéis otro sitio pensado. Lo que pasa es que estáis tan enamorados que me dieron ganas de participar en vuestros planes. Perdóname.

¿Enamorados? ¿Alice pensaba que Bella y él estaban enamorados?, se dijo Edward.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Tom y tú sois dos de las personas más generosas que conozco. Gracias por hacer esa sugerencia —dijo él, sin saber qué más podía añadir.

—Pensadlo bien —insistió Alice—. La oferta seguirá en pie para cuando queráis.

Edward tuvo la sensación de estar subido a una montaña rusa y de no poder hacer nada más que agarrarse fuerte hasta que el viaje hubiera terminado.

Tom le tendió un coctel de champán.

—aquí tienes, hijo. En momentos como este, un trago siempre ayuda.

—¿Cómo que él no te quiere? —preguntó Irina, con aspecto de ángel vengador, en el baño de mujeres.

—Como lo oyes —repuso Bella, limpiándose las lagrimas con un trozo de papel—. Somos amigos desde hace tres años. Ahora nos hemos acostado y fue genial, así que Edward quiere que seamos amigos con derecho a roce. Ha tenido muchas oportunidades de decirme que le importo pero no las ha aprovechado. Él quiere sexo sin ataduras y yo… creía que podría dárselo.

—No, no puedes.

Bella la miro con ojos llorosos.

—Tienes razón. Pensé que si podría pero en cuanto Alice empezó a hablar de boda, me vine abajo.

—Pues díselo a Edward. Dale un ultimátum, que estéis juntos para siempre o que se vaya a freír espárragos.

—Lo perderé —dijo Bella y se sonó la nariz.

—No será gran pérdida si él no está dispuesto a arriesgar nada —señaló Irina.

Bella se la quedó mirando.

—De eso se trata todo, ¿verdad? Creía que yo era la cobarde pero él es mucho más gallina que yo. No quiere arriesgarse a que le rompa el corazón como hizo Jessica.

—No sé quien es Jessica pero puedo imaginarme la historia. Y, sí, es un gallina. Habla con él, Bella. Debes respetarte a ti misma y no entregarte a cambio de nada —le aconsejó Irina.

—Gracias —dijo Bella y, sin pensarlo, la abrazó. Para su sorpresa, Irina la abrazó también—. Lo siento, supongo que no estás acostumbrada a que invadan así tu espacio personal.

—Eh, para eso están las amigas. Ahora ve ahí fuera y dile a ese hombre tuyo como se hacen las cosas.

Bella se enderezó, tiro el pañuelo de papel a la papelera y salió del baño. Cuando llegó a la mesa donde Edward estaba sentado con los Mckenzie, él se levantó de inmediato.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Edward y, tomándola por los hombros, la miro a los ojos—. Pareces triste. Quizá deberíamos volver a la cabaña para que descanses antes del vuelo a casa.

—Estoy triste y es por tu culpa, Edward Cullen.

—¿Mi culpa? —repitió él, con aspecto de haber sido abofeteado.

—Soy un partido excelente y, a pesar de ello, pretendes usarme como una distracción temporal, como algo de usar y tirar hasta que aparezca alguien mejor. Edward, te amo, pero si tu no piensas casarte conmigo y amarme también, con todo tu corazón, entonces hemos terminado.

Bella se sintió genial después de su pequeño discurso.

Edward tragó saliva.

—Tú… ¿me quieres?

—Sí. Tienes suerte.

Tras un segundo, Edward comenzó a sonreír y, luego, a reír.

—¡Yo también te amo! —gritó él, haciendo que varias personas se volvieran para mirarlos—. Pero tú has tenido el valor de decirlo y, por eso, te adoraré para siempre.

—¿Lo harás?

—Lo haré —afirmó él y la tomó entre sus brazos—. Cásate conmigo, Bella. Cásate conmigo y tengamos hijos. Envejece conmigo. Creo que tenemos posibilidades de celebrar nuestras bodas de oro y quiero correr el riesgo.

Bella creyó que el corazón le iba a estallar de alegría.

—Yo también, Edward —murmuró—. Yo, también.

Y, justo antes de que él la besara, Bella vio como Irina le hacia el gesto de la victoria con la mano. Ella abrazó a Edward y, a espaldas de él, le devolvió el gesto a su nueva amiga. Sin lugar a dudas, esa mujer se había ganado una invitación a la boda.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Una vez más el final ha llegado. Como siempre otra novela aparece. Este es un OS "Crazy Bella" de Brandie Buckwine.**

**Argumento**

¿Qué haría a una mujer, de otra manera sensata y estable, fingir una relación pasada con un hombre al que nunca ha conocido?

El amor y la lujuria a primera vista, ¡eso es!

Bella no cree en el amor, sin embargo, una mirada a un completo desconocido, le hace tomar medidas extraordinarias para conocer y seducir al hombre que nunca había soñado con encontrar.


End file.
